Blessure Ouverte
by Klariss
Summary: Suite de Sexe, Drogues, Mensonges et Vidéo. Cela fait suite au dernier chap, Bosco sort de l'hôpital, seratil assez fort pour combattre les souvenirs?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE : Enfin la suite **de** Sexe, Drogue, Meurtres et Vidéo. Bien oui avec certaines tarées du genre (je ne les citerai pas mais elles se reconnaîtront, une en particulier lol) qui m'ont tarabusté pour avoir cette suite je ne pouvais que la commencer. Alors voilà le premier chapitre **de** cette fic qui ne jouera pas, contrairement à la précédente, sur les souffrances physiques, mais plus sur les hantises psychologiques du personnage. Donc ça commence doucement mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça vite s'accélérer.  
Donc j'ai décidé **de** la débuter après le séjour **de** Bosco à l'hôpital, histoire **de** ne pas trop casser le rythme. Donc bien… Bonne lecture (et la formule classique : R&R s'il vous plaît (Read and Review…)

**BLESSURE** OUVERTE.

Chapitre 1 :

L'hôpital. Enfin Bosco allait pouvoir quitter ce lieu maudit, où il avait passé plus **de** deux mois. Deux mois, allongé dans un lit grinçant, deux mois à sentir les odeurs des désinfectants ; deux mois à tourner, à virer. La greffe **de** son doigt avait bien prit, et il avait récupéré **de** ses blessures ; bien que ce soit toujours sensible. Les séances **de** rééducation s'étaient enchaînées les unes après les autres ; apprendre à remarcher, à se tenir debout, à respirer normalement ; à bouger en contenant la douleur ; à faire bouger son doigt ; à réapprendre les sensations perdues. Mais surtout apprendre à vivre avec cette nouvelle image **de** soi, **de** ce corps couvert **de** cicatrices qui seront toujours là pour rappeler ce qu'il a vécu ; ces témoignages **de** l'enfer par lequel il était passé.  
Il devait maintenant accomplir une nouvelle étape dans son processus **de** guérison, sortir **de** cet endroit qu'il avait fini par apprivoiser afin **de** reprendre une vie normale, en compagnie **de** ses amis. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à vivre avec le monde extérieur, sans en avoir peur. Plus jamais. Il devait retrouver confiance en lui, mais surtout en les autres.  
Ses amis étaient venus le voir quasiment chaque jour depuis qu'il était là, et il les en remerciait. Sans eux, dans cet endroit déprimant, il serait certainement devenu fou. **De** Jimmy à Sully, tout le monde s'était retrouvé au moins une fois par semaine auprès **de** lui, le soda remplaçant la bière dont ils avaient l'habitude. Mais Bosco remerciait surtout Faith, elle était passée le voir chaque jour, et ce durant les deux mois. Leurs relations avaient nettement évolué, changé, tout comme eux. Ils étaient devenus proches, très proches ; pas comme des amants, pas comme des amis ; c'était plutôt comme une sorte **de** symbiose entre eux. Cette amitié construite durant 9 ans avait franchit un cape, celui qui permettait désormais à Faith et à Bosco **de** se regarder seulement une seconde pour se comprendre, tout passait dans le regard ; leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson ; sans jamais s'arrêter. Une relation spéciale s'était établie, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Mais elle était là, et les rassurait. Faith aimait Fred, mais elle avait ouvert une porte dans son cœur ; la porte **de** ses secrets, pour y placer Bosco ; pour que celui-ci reste toujours avec elle, dans cet endroit unique que seule elle et Bosco connaissaient. Ils étaient unis, pas comme des amants, pas comme des amis, seulement comme deux âmes fidèles l'unes à l'autres. Là où l'une se trouvait, l'autre y était aussi.

Faith entra dans la chambre ; Bosco était entrain **de** finir d'emballer ses dernières affaires. Il n'eut même pas besoin **de** se retourner pour savoir **de** qui il s'agissait.

Bosco : Tu es déjà là ?  
Faith (souriant) : Oui. Tu es prêt ?  
Bosco : Oui !

Il se retourna vers Faith et lui adressa un sourire. La seule cicatrice visible qu'il restait sur le visage **de** Bosco se trouvait au niveau du front ; mais quant à son torse, Faith avait été horrifiée la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sans bandages. Toutes ces marques, ces bleus désormais partis…

Bosco : On y va ?  
Faith : Bien sûr.

Il avait l'air **de** bien se remettre, en tout cas les médecins étaient vraiment positifs sur son état. Le physique suivait, mais encore plus important était le moral qui avait l'air d'être en progression. Bien évidemment, Bosco était suivit par un psychologue depuis un mois, et devrait l'être encore pendant quelques temps. Mais Faith était heureuse ; son ami avait reprit le poids qu'il avait perdu durant les quinze premiers jours **de** son hospitalisation; et son sourire était revenu petit à petit. Elle pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec lui-même, qu'il se sentait quelque peu gêné ; et que la douleur n'était pas encore partie ; mais voir ce regard remplit **de** vitalité la rassurait. Les médecins avaient prévenus tout le 55 que la réadaptation serait longue, difficile ; que parfois le comportement **de** Bosco pourrait changer ; qu'il pourrait même faire une dépression, c'est pourquoi il fallait être patient avec lui, ne jamais le brusquer, seulement essayer **de** le comprendre, **de** le soutenir, **de** le faire rire, l'aimer.  
C'est aussi pourquoi lorsque Bosco sortit **de** l'hôpital tout le 55ème était là, à l'attendre, en lui hurlant un « SURPRISE » et en faisant un lancé **de** ballons.

Bosco (rigolant) : J'y crois pas !

Chacun vint le serrer contre lui ou l'embrasser ; tous les sourires étaient au rendez-vous ; les visages étaient joyeux, y compris celui **de** Christopher. Le Capitaine salua Bosco en l'étreignant fortement contre lui, comme un fils. Même les agents Connelly et Whitterson étaient là. Ils avaient eu peur **de** venir, **de** crainte **de** causer **de** mauvais souvenirs chez Bosco, mais le policier alla vers eux et leur serra la main. Puis chacun se groupa autour **de** lui.

Bosco : Vous êtes pas croyable !   
Carlos : Tu crois tout **de** même pas qu'on allait te laisser seul à ta sortie, avec toutes les infirmières qui se baladent dans le coin.  
Ty (lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule) : Contant **de** te voir en forme vieux  
Jimmy (lui ébouriffant les cheveux) : Bon retour chez toi, parmi nous.

Faith regardait Bosco, elle pouvait dire que celui-ci retenait des larmes **de** joie. Et ce sourire qu'il donnait, jamais en deux mois elle ne l'avait vu aussi heureux.  
Bosco, lui, se sentait transporté. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que les gens lui portaient autant d'intérêt, maintenant tout allait bien se passer, il n'était plus seul ; il avait des amis sur qui compter, et une **blessure** à refermer.


	2. Rémission

CHAPITRE 2

De retour parmi les siens, de nouveau dans son appartement, de nouveau seul. Faith venait de partir, ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital et devait reprendre le travail le lendemain. Il s'était petit à petit réhabitué à son chez lui, retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes. Canapé, téléphone, vaisselle qui s'emplie, vêtements qui traînent partout, une marre d'eau en sortant de la douche ; mais aussi le bruit des voitures, des klaxons, des gens pressés en bas de chez lui ; les cris, les râles, les insultes… Tout ce qui fait d'une vie ce qu'elle est, toutes ces habitudes sans lesquelles Bosco ne pouvait pas vivre.  
Il réapprenait à vivre ; la foule lui faisait parfois peur, et se retrouver devant une femme était difficile pour lui, mais il savait que tout cela se passait seulement dans sa tête. Cette persécution n'était pas réelle, et il fallait qu'il se force afin de retrouver une vie normale. Des flashs de son enlèvement et de ce qu'il avait subit lui revenaient continuellement, mais il devait les affronter, et aller de l'avant. Lorsqu'il était dans la rue, il regardait tout le monde bizarrement, essayant de dire si telle ou telle personne était un psychopathe chevronné, mais il se surprenait à rire de son comportement une fois chez lui. La paranoïa le gagnait. A chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, il avait peur de décrocher, pensant entendre une voix induite à l'autre bout de la ligne, la voix de Lyssia. Mais il se forçait à répondre, se disant qu'elle était morte ; voilà près de deux mois et demis, et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il décrochait alors le téléphone, pour surprendre à l'autre bout la voix de ses amis, s'inquiétant pour lui, demandant de ses nouvelles.  
Le sommeil, quant à lui, venait de plus en plus facilement ; il faisait encore des cauchemars, mais ils s'estompaient au fur et à mesure. De plus Faith était là, pour l'écouter, l'aider, veiller sur lui. Lorsqu'il entendait sa voix, tout disparaissait au profit d'une étrange béatitude, d'un calme particulier.

Lundi, jour de reprise.

Bosco était anxieux, il reprenait le travail après près de trois mois d'absence. Tout devait avoir changé ; est-ce qu'il serait bien accueilli par ses collègues ? Serait-il autorisé à reprendre les patrouilles ou devrait-il travailler dans un bureau ? Comment serait-il regardé par les autres ?... Tout un tas de questions lui venait à l'esprit, et il stressait ; comme un écolier lors de son premier jour. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Trois coups se firent entendre à la porte. Bosco alla ouvrir.

Faith : Salut !  
Bosco : Hé !

Il la laissa entrer.

Faith : Alors tu es prêt ?  
Bosco : Oui !  
Faith : Oui ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que je ne t'attende pas, que tu irais seul car tu étais en retard, comme d'habitude.  
Bosco (souriant) : Je n'ai plus l'habitude !  
Faith : Bien il est seulement 14h30, on va être en avance.  
Bosco (hésitant) : Ca te dérange si on attend un peu ?  
Faith : Pourquoi ?  
Bosco : C'est… Enfin… Disons que tu me connais j'arrivais toujours en retard alors pourquoi changer  
Faith : Tu arrivais ?... Bosco, tu travailles toujours avec nous.  
Bosco : Je sais…  
Faith : Tu es inquiet ?

Bosco hocha la tête

Faith (se rapprochant de lui) : Rien n'a changé ; tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Tout le monde attend avec impatience que tu reviennes.   
Bosco : Vrai ?

Faith et Bosco s'échangèrent un regard avant que Bosco ne prenne son sac et son blouson, puis sorte. Faith le suivit des yeux.

Bosco : Ben alors, cette fois c'est à cause de toi qu'on va être en retard !

Faith sourit, puis le suivit.

Elle gara la voiture près du commissariat et en sortit. Bosco serrait son sac contre lui, il avait l'appréhension, cette boule au ventre qui le démangeait. Faith frappa à la vitre.

Faith : Tu viens ?

Bosco la regarda et hocha la tête. Il descendit puis suivit Faith. Elle était garée juste en face de la caserne. Bosco était à la fois joyeux et apeuré de revoir tout cela, ces ambulances de sorties, ce camion, les patrouilleuses, les gens qui grouillaient. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Faith : Ca va ?  
Bosco : Bien !

Cette appréhension se transformait en une sorte d'excitation non feinte ; il avait envie de crier, de dire « Me revoilà ! » et il se demandait en même temps ce qu'il faisait là. Mais tous ses doutes s'estompèrent en entendant des voix connues, joyeuses, amicales, arrivées à ses oreilles !

Jimmy : Un REVENANT !

Il traversa la rue et vint voir Bosco, lui serrant fortement la main ; puis Carlos, D.K et Walsh, présents eux aussi, arrivèrent.

DK : Alors tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir ?  
Bosco : Oui, faut croire  
Carlos : Tu daignes venir nous voir ?  
Bosco : Fallait bien que je bouge un peu ! Quoiqu'en voyant vos têtes je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi.

Ils se mirent à rigoler. Walsh lui tapa dans le dos. Bosco se figea à ce moment là.

Paterson : je l'ai, et il est tout chaud  
Lyssia : Passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Il la revit avancer le fer contre son dos. Il serra les mâchoires, autant que faire se peu, afin de ne pas crier. Mais lorsque le fer chaud entra en contact avec sa peau, des râles sortirent de sa gorge. Celui-ci ne pu supporter une telle douleur. Il implorait Dieu de mourir tout de suite, il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentit l'odeur de rôti sur sa peau, et entendit la fumée s'en dégager.  
Paterson rigolait, Bosco transpirait.

Jimmy : Bosco ?... Oh ! T'es avec nous là ?

Bosco sortit de ses pensées.

Carlos : Ca va vieux ?  
Bosco : Euh… Oui, oui… je dois y aller.

Bosco se précipita vers le commissariat, tandis que les regards interrogateurs des pompiers se posèrent sur Faith.

Walsh : Il va bien ?  
Faith : Ce n'est pas évident, parfois il a des flash-back. Il faut y aller en douceur.  
Walsh : Désolé  
Faith : C'est pas ta faute  
Jimmy : On pourrait peut-être…enfin je sais pas s'il n'est pas trop fatigué ce soir… on pourrait aller prendre un verre tous ensembles, Ty est ok et il a prévenu Sully. Histoire de fêter son retour.  
Faith : Ouais je lui en parlerai. Merci les gars.

Elle se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée du poste, tandis que les pompiers retournèrent à leurs occupations. Lorsque Bosco franchit la porte, chacun s'arrêta pour le regarder. Le policier ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être dévisagée comme une bête curieuse. Le lieutenant se dirigea vers lui, puis lui serra la main, tous les visages s'éclaircirent d'un sourire ; et les uns après les autres, les policiers vinrent saluer Bosco. Ce dernier sentit son appréhension s'envoler, et la sérénité le gagner. Il était heureux de revenir, cet endroit, ces personnes, tout lui avait manqué. Après l'accueil chaleureux, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef.

Elchisiack : Hé ! Bosco ! Entre !

Bosco s'exécuta et s'assit.

Elchisiack : Alors ? Comment tu te sens?  
Bosco : Bien ; content d'être là.  
Elchisiack : Tant mieux.  
Bosco : Quand est-ce que je pourrai reprendre les patrouilles ?

Le Capitaine éclata de rire ; Bosco le regarda d'un air sceptique.

Elchisiack (reprenant son sérieux) : Excuse-moi, mais à peine débarqué ici tu veux retourner dans les rues ?  
Bosco : Oui !  
Elchisiack : Bosco ! Je sais que tu aimes ton boulot, mais ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas anodin, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas reprendre comme ça, il faut que tu te réhabitues.  
Bosco : Ah ouais et c'est en me collant derrière un bureau que je vais me réhabituer ? Elle est belle la philosophie !  
Elchisiack (désespéré) : Je te propose quelque chose. Tu vas au stand de tire de 15h à 17h et ensuite tu reviens ici.  
Bosco : Le tire ?  
Elchisiack : J'ai parlé avec ton psy…  
Bosco : … Conseillé !  
Elchisiack : Si tu veux. Je ne veux pas remettre ça sur le tapis, ça a été dur pour tout le monde, surtout pour toi ; mais j'ai déjà vu des amis qui ont vécu des choses similaires et en voulant reprendre trop vite, en voulant se convaincre qu'ils allaient bien ils ont replongé.  
Bosco (se levant et s'énervant) : Mais pourquoi tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais un nouveau-né. Si je dis que je vais bien, c'est que c'est le cas ! Je n'arrête pas d'entendre les mots réhabilitation, réhabituer depuis deux mois ! J'ai appris à me servir de ma main, d'accord toutes les sensations au niveau du doigt ne sont pas encore revenues, mais ce n'est pas avec l'auriculaire que l'on tire il me semble. Je fais mon jogging deux heures, tous les matins, et j'ai presque récupéré mon allure normale. Alors c'est pas un psy à la con qui va me dire comment je me sens, il n'est pas moi, d'accord ? Il ne sait pas ce que je ressens, ce dont j'ai besoin ; et là j'ai BESOIN de reprendre les patrouilles ; j'ai BESOIN de BOUGER ; et la dernière chose qu'il me faut c'est rester vautré derrière un bureau à me goinfrer de beignets et à remplir de la paperasse avec des stylos sans encre !  
Elchisiack : Calme toi. C'est bon, tu vas dans les rues, mais au moindre problème, tu reviens ici  
Bosco (toujours énervé) : MERCI !

Il sortit du bureau violemment.

Elchisiack : C'est pour ton bien ! … Ah ! La jeunesse ! 

Bosco et Faith étaient dans la patrouilleuse, le policier regardait défiler le paysage ; il se sentait mitigé, partagé entre l'angoisse et l'envie.

Faith : Alors c'est d'accord ?  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Faith : pour ce soir, aller prendre un pot avec les autres…  
Bosco (souriant amèrement) : ouais, bien sûr

Il replongea dans ses pensées ; qui furent interrompues par leur radio.

Central : Central à 55 David, un 10-80 au niveau de Lexington et la 2nde Avenue  
Bosco : Chouette, encore deux vieilles qui se tapent dessus. 55 David bien reçu, on y va. 10-4 central

Faith mit la sirène en route, elle regarda son partenaire ; d'un coup il était de bonne humeur, et la minute d'après il avait envie de frapper tout le monde. Elle remerciait que tous les appelles qu'ils aient reçus soient plutôt calmes. Elle devait être patiente avec Bosco ; mais ça faisait 5 heures qu'ils étaient en service et déjà elle pouvait sentir une certaine tension. Ce devait être normal.

Ils arrivèrent au lieu indiqué et montèrent à l'appartement, où un homme était entrain de cogner sur un adolescent. Faith se précipita tandis que Bosco s'arrêta. L'homme ne voulait pas lâcher prise, il continuait à frapper, encore et encore, tandis que Faith essayait de les séparer.

Faith : Monsieur, MONSIEUR calmez-vous ! Monsieur !

Bosco revit Paterson s'avancer et le frapper encore et encore ; le frapper, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Paterson s'avança vers Bosco et le frappa en plein visage ; sa lèvre s'ouvrit et le sang s'écoula.  
Il le frappa une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci dans les côtes. Bosco lâcha un glapissement de douleur, mais redressa la tête vers Paterson.  
Il lui asséna un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Bosco ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, il sentit les larmes monter. Il eu à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que Paterson lui releva la tête et lui fourra un bâillon dans la bouche.

Faith : BOSCO !

Il redressa la tête à ce moment là, Faith était à moitié sur le dos de l'homme, ne pouvant le dégager de sa victime. Mais le visage de l'homme qu'il vit à cet instant était celui de Paterson, lui souriant ironiquement ; tendant ses mains vers Bosco, comme pour l'attraper. Bosco secoua la tête, ça n'était pas Paterson, il était mort, là-bas, dans cette cave, il y avait plus de deux mois.

Faith : BOSCO !

Bosco s'avança alors vers l'homme avant de lui décrocher violemment une droite dans le visage. Ce dernier tomba à terre, surpris. Bosco commença alors à le frapper dans le ventre à coup de pieds, avant de le cogner au visage.  
Faith tentait de l'arrêter, tandis que l'adolescent s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce.

Faith : Bosco ; Bosco calme toi ! Arrête !  
Bosco (à l'homme) : Ca t'a amusé un ? Tu rigoles moins maintenant.  
Homme (criant) : Ahh… Arrêtez ! Vous êtes fou ! Ahh…

Faith le fit lâcher prise puis le regarda dans les yeux ; tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire était de la haine et du désarroi.

Bosco (paniqué mais soudainement calme) : il… Il  
Faith : Calme toi d'accord c'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. Va dans la voiture.  
Bosco : Je suis désolé c'est…  
Faith : Dans la voiture, Bosco.

Bosco se tourna et sortit devant le regard du jeune rempli de peur. Quant à l'homme, il était allongé, se tenant le ventre, gémissant, des contusions partout sur son visage. Faith appela une ambulance, qui arriva quelques minutes après. Carlos et Doc en sortirent et montèrent après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Bosco, assis dans la patrouilleuse.  
Ils redescendirent vingt minutes plus tard, le type sur la civière, Faith les suivant avec le jeune. Sully et Ty arrivèrent à leur tour.

Ty : Waou, qu'est-ce qu'il a eu le type ?

Faith regarda Bosco à travers le par brise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

Faith : C'est rien de bien méchant. Sully tu peux les accompagner ? Elle désigna les ambulanciers entrain de charger l'homme.  
Ty (désignant l'adolescent): Et pour lui ?  
Faith : Emmène-le à la Pitié.  
Ty : A vos ordres !

Sully monta dans l'ambulance, tandis que Ty installa le jeune à l'arrière de la patrouilleuse. Il se retourna vers Faith puis désigna Bosco de la tête.

Ty : Comment il va ?  
Faith : Il… Disons qu'il reprend ses marques !  
Ty : Bien ! A toute à l'heure !  
Faith : Ouais !

Le reste du changement se fit sans aucun incident particulier, cependant Bosco n'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Faith décida de s'arrêter.

Faith : Tu veux un café ?  
Bosco (ne tournant pas la tête) : Ouais ! Merci

Faith sortie. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle pu apercevoir Bosco mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler avec un peu d'eau. Elle remonta dans la patrouilleuse, mais voyant que Bosco n'était toujours pas décidé à parler, elle lui tendit son café puis repartie. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle soit patiente ! Mais ce mot l'énervait elle l'entendait dans la bouche de chaque médecin depuis près de trois mois ; trois mois où elle avait été continuellement là pour lui ; et elle devait reconnaître que ça avait été éreintant. Elle n'avait presque pas vu sa famille ; elle avait délaissé ses enfants pour lui, elle était même restée dormir chez lui au tout départ. Mais cette patience, sa patience, était limitée. Elle avait aussi besoin de retrouver les siens. Et puis Bosco avait l'air de bien se réhabituer, il avait de nouveau son caractère de chien, ses sautes d'humeurs, ses accès de violence comme il en avait fait preuve quelques heures plus tôt… Ca ne devait pas aller si mal.

Dans les vestiaires, à la fin du service, Bosco était entrain de se changer lorsque Faith arriva.

Faith : Ca va ? Pas trop fatigué par la reprise ?  
Bosco : Non ; ça va. C'est bon de se sentir à nouveaux chez soi.  
Faith (se dirigeant vers le lavabo) : C'est quoi ce que tu as pris tout à l'heure dans la voiture ?  
Bosco : Oh, des médocs que l'on m'a prescrits contre la douleur.  
Faith (inquiète): T'as encore mal ?  
Bosco : Oui. Mais t'en fais pas ça passera. Les premiers jours sont les plus éreintants.  
Faith : Ce n'était que ton premier, tu sais si tu ne te sens pas en forme tu peux toujours aller voir le Capitaine et….  
Bosco (s'énervant) : Je vais bien !  
Faith : Je n'ai pas dit ça…  
Bosco (toujours énervé) : Laisse tomber  
Faith : Bien, bien.

Faith trouvait Bosco étrange, même pendant sa convalescence il avait été comme ça, soupe au lait, tantôt ayant le sourire, tantôt prêt à fusiller la première personne qui l'approchait.

Faith : On n'a pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi  
Bosco (redevenant très calme) : Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de me défouler  
Faith (voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister) : La prochaine fois, va à la salle de boxe y'a de meilleurs punching-ball.

Après s'être changé, Bosco sortit des vestiaires. Il s'arrêta devant le poste afin de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit lorsqu'il vit une personne s'approcher de lui. Pendant une seconde il cru voir le visage de Lyssia, se rappelant lorsqu'elle était descendue de la voiture…

Kim : Bosco ?... Hé ? Ca va ?  
Bosco : Quoi ?... Kim ? Hé ! Bien et toi !  
Kim : Bien je te remercie. Où est Faith ?  
Bosco : Encore à l'intérieur, elle se change. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez l'ennemi ?  
Kim : Je viens vous chercher, les gars vous attendent.

Bosco dirigea son regard vers la caserne et vit les pompiers et secouristes en pleine discussion.

Bosco : Oh ! Oui c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié désolé  
Kim : T'en fais pas. Alors cette première journée ?  
Bosco : Plutôt tranquille.  
Faith (sortant) : On ne peut faire mieux  
Kim : On y va ?  
Faith : C'est parti.

La soirée était bien entamée à Haggerty, tout le monde riait, plaisantait, essayant de raconter le plus humoristiquement leurs mésaventures de la journée, tout en tâchant de mettre Bosco à l'aise. Chacun était là pour lui, et il était hors de question qu'ils ne le soutiennent pas. Les rires fusaient de partout, mais au milieu de la soirée Bosco s'éclipsa et alla s'asseoir seul, tranquille, en retrait, son verre de bière à la main. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal ; et il avait parfois l'impression que son doigt lui était totalement étranger, il ne le sentait plus. Il prit alors sa boîte de pilules et en prit deux. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça, après tout ce n'était pas une si bonne idée d'être sorti après le premier jour. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux. Les médocs étaient vraiment efficaces, ils faisaient disparaître la douleur presque immédiatement.  
Bosco sursauta lorsqu'il entendit voix; c'était Faith.

Faith : Médicaments et alcool ? Ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé.  
Bosco : Hé ! Oh… t'inquiètes pas  
Faith : Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. Tu es sûr que…  
Bosco : … ça va ? Oui je t'assure, je crois que je vais rentrer.  
Faith : Je vais te raccompagner.  
Bosco : Non prendre l'air ne me fera pas de mal  
Faith : Il est presque deux heures du matin  
Bosco : Je suis un grand garçon va !  
Faith : Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas  
Bosco : Comme quoi ? Faith écoute ce n'est pas en un jour que tout va redevenir normal, mais avec le temps ça ira.  
Faith : Bien ! Tu m'appelles si…  
Bosco (rigolant) : Oui Maman !

Elle le regarda puis s'en alla. Il fit la même chose qu'elle après quelques minutes ; il souhaita bonne nuit à tous ses amis et sorti. Il adorait cette fraîcheur contre sa peau ; cette sensation exquise. A ce moment là il était si bien !  
Il rentra chez lui, alluma la télé puis s'installa sur le sofa. Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour lui, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il se laissa glisser lentement vers le sommeil qui l'appelait ; demain serait un autre jour.

TBC…


	3. déchiré

CHAPITRE 3

Deux semaines qu'il avait reprit, et plus il avançait plus il avait l'impression que tout empirait. Chaque mouvement, chaque geste, chaque personne, chaque lieu lui rappelait Paterson ou Lyssia. Dès qu'il croisait une femme dans la rue, il ne voyait pas un visage quelconque mais celui **de** Melonni. Chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles se dirigeait vers lui, sa première réaction était **de** partir. Il ne dormait presque pas, son appartement lui rappelait trop **de** mauvais souvenirs. Il avait peur ; peur d'elles, **de** lui, **de** son ombre. Il était devenu paranoïaque. Et son état moral n'arrangeait pas le physique ; ses douleurs revenaient **de** plus en plus lancinantes ; il avait l'impression que ses coupures se rouvraient, que ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Surtout au travail, où son mal **de** tête ne cessait d'empirer. Il avait vraiment l'impression que son petit doigt était étranger à son corps, parfois il tentait **de** le bouger mais il voyait celui tomber à terre avant **de** se remettre. Il avait des hallucinations **de** plus en plus fréquentes. Il passait la nuit debout ; ne pouvant fermer l'œil ; toutes les lampes étaient allumées. Il avait réussi à lutter avec ses hantises pendant trois mois, mais depuis sa reprise **de** travail, tout avait changé, le moindre bruit, le moindre déplacement s'avérait être source **de** cauchemars.

Bosco virait dans son lit, son sommeil, pour une fois qu'il dormait, était tourmenté, son visage arborait une expression **de** mécontentement ; et la sueur perlait sur son front. Il sursauta d'un seul coup et s'assit dans son lit, essayant **de** réorienter ses yeux à l'espace l'entourant. Il se senti rassuré lorsqu'il vit qu'il se trouvait dans son appartement, et non dans cette cave à la senteur fétide. Il se leva et alla prendre un verre d'eau. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et deux mains lui entourer la taille fermement. Il sourit à ce contact. C'était doux, ça le changeait **de** tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la douleur était partie. Il sentit un menton se poser sur son épaule gauche. Il ferma les yeux, cette douceur… ça lui avait manqué.  
Il lui sembla qu'une langue vint lui câliner une oreille, lui susurrant des mots tendres qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Des baisés vinrent bientôt se déposer dans son coup, sur sa nuque, laissant une langue se balader à la découverte **de** son corps. Bosco gémit légèrement lorsque les mains expertes vinrent glisser dans le bas **de** son dos, avant **de** remonter sur les épaules pour commencer un massage langoureux. Les mains **de** la jeune femme se faisaient plus pressentes, plus dures aussi. Le massage s'intensifia, Bosco se sentait bien ; mais il ouvrit les yeux subitement en sentant une vive douleur au niveau **de** son épaule droite ; puis cria lorsqu'il perçut une douleur plus violente au milieu **de** son dos ; ses yeux s'humidifièrent.  
Il vit à ce moment là une main se glisser à côté **de** lui et prendre un couteau sur le plan **de** travail. Il voulait bouger mais s'aperçut qu'il était désormais attaché au milieu **de** son appartement, par les mêmes chaînes auxquelles il avait été livré trois mois plus tôt. Il vit alors la jeune femme s'avancer, ses contours étaient flous ; Bosco ferma puis ouvrit **de** nouveau les yeux. Il n'était plus chez lui mais dans cette cave, dans ce lieu **de** supplices. Il regarda alors Lyssia s'avancer vers lui, un rictus au coin des lèvres, le couteau ensanglanté à la main.

Bosco : Lyssia ?  
Lyssia : Comment vas-tu bébé ? T'en fais pas, la douleur ne dure qu'un moment.

Il hurla lorsque celle-ci le lui enfonça en plein dans le ventre.

Il se réveilla dans son lit en hurlant, il se tenait l'estomac. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, un **de** ces cauchemars qui revenaient continuellement depuis maintenant cinq jours ; ça avait commencé doucement, il se revoyait faire l'amour avec elle, cette garce ; mais tout cela avait évolué violemment, parfois il se revoyait se faire frapper, d'autres fois étaient comme celle-ci, avec des choses qui ne s'étaient jamais passées, mais pourtant la douleur était bien réelle. Il avait mal. Bosco se leva, prit son arme et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine ; où plutôt c'était son but premier avant **de** vérifier toutes les pièces **de** son appartement minutieusement. Il était entrain **de** devenir dingue. Il tournait en rond, il ne voulait pas se rendormir **de** peur **de** revoir, **de** revivre ce qu'il essayait d'enfouir au fond **de** lui ; il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, car son esprit l'en empêchait. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il les entendaient ; lui…elle, entrain **de** se passer des instruments **de** torture d'une main à l'autre en riant.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle **de** bain ; se tenant toujours le ventre, il lâcha son revolver puis souleva juste à temps la cuvette des toilettes avant **de** rendre tout le contenu **de** son estomac, c'est-à-dire **de** la bile, rien que **de** la bile. Il avait mal, il avait peur… Il resta assis près des WC, appuyant sa tête contre la baignoire. Il ferma les yeux et avala difficilement ; sa gorge le brûlait. Il était fatigué, non, exténué. Mais pourtant son organisme lui refusait tout repos, et son ventre toute nourriture. Tous les plaisirs qu'il avait eu jusque là lui paraissaient désormais insignifiants, voire même ragoûtants. Dès qu'il voyait un hamburger son estomac le rappelait à l'ordre par un grondement, et la seule chose dont il avait envie était **de** vomir, et ce depuis quatre jours. Lorsqu'il était sorti **de** l'hôpital ça avait l'air **de** bien aller, il avait retrouvé les joies **de** la liberté, il avait reprit du poids, il s'était laissé aller à manger ce qui lui faisait plaisir, et ça avait été exquis **de** retrouver cette sensation, ce goût si particulier.  
Maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait ingurgiter était du jus d'orange où **de** la bière. Et dans son état il se disait que le jus d'orange n'aiderait en rien. Il se leva péniblement, tira la chasse d'eau, ramassa son arme puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit son frigo et déboucha une bière, depuis trois jours il n'avait plus que ça dans son frigo. Il lui restait seulement un paquet vide **de** céréales et un carton **de** lait périmé. Il ne sortait **de** chez lui que pour le boulot, et rentrait directement le soir. Les sorties avec ses amis ne l'intéressaient plus. Il voulait rester seul. Et pourtant lorsqu'il se trouvait chez lui il tournait en rond, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait besoin **de** changer d'air, sa chambre le dégoûtait, et lui-même avait désormais du mal à se regarder dans un miroir ; Lyssia le hantait, Paterson le guettait.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Tous ses cauchemars avaient l'air si réels, il ressentait le plaisir, l'excitation, mais avant tout la douleur. Lors des deux premières semaines après sa sortie, Faith était restée avec lui, c'est sans doute pour ça que tout avait été en évoluant. Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il alluma la télé, et prit inconsciemment une des pilules qui étaient étalées, hors des flacons, sur la table. Il la mit dans sa bouche puis avala deux gorgées **de** sa bière, avant **de** reprendre un autre comprimé contre la douleur. Match **de** volley, Film érotique, Série **de** seconde zone… Bosco zappa et s'arrêta sur un documentaire traitant des animaux **de** la Savane. Il était trois heures du matin, il ne pourrait plus dormir **de** toute manière. Et aller courir à cette heure… Hors **de** question, il passerait à la muscul' vers 8 heures, avant d'aller à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire chez le psychologue.

Bosco s'assit dans la chaise et croisa les bras en lançant un regard provocateur au psychologue qui se trouvait **de** l'autre côté du bureau. Bosco avait fini par accepter cet homme, et sans pour autant que ce soit un ami, il n'en était pas moins devenu un bon confident. Sans doute était-ce à cause **de** tout ce que Bosco lui avait déjà dit, et sans doute aussi parce que Hayes Brickman ne le jugeait pas, quoiqu'il en soit les rapports entre les deux hommes avaient pris une tournure spéciale. Ils se fixèrent des yeux un bon moment.

Hayes : Quoi ?  
Bosco : Tu me regardes !  
Hayes : C'est vous qui me regardez.

Bosco poussa un soupire puis se leva avant d'aller se planter devant la fenêtre. Hayes le suivit puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule. 

Hayes : Vous allez bien ?  
Bosco : Ca va faire trois mois et tu ne me tutoies pas encore  
Hayes : En général les médecins ne le font jamais

Bosco posa ses coudes sur le rebord **de** la fenêtre puis prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Hayes : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bosco avait été honnête depuis qu'il le connaissait, à chaque séance ils avaient avancé un peu plus ; essayant **de** parler **de** tout ce qu'il avait subit ; en y allant progressivement. Mais s'il lui disait que depuis une semaine il ne dormait plus, et qu'il revoyait Lyssia et Paterson partout, non seulement son chef ne lui lâcherait jamais la jambe et **de** plus c'était sans doute l'asile qui l'attendait.

Hayes : Maurice ? Vous devriez vous allonger, vous n'avez pas l'air bien  
Bosco : Ca va doc ! C'est rien. J'ai…juste un peu **de** mal à dormir en ce moment.  
Hayes : Oh !... Ca arrive parfois vous savez. C'est souvent le contre coup du traumatisme

Traumatisme ! Combien **de** fois Bosco avait entendu et allait entendre ce mot là ? Ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un simple traumatisme, c'était le jeu d'un couple malade ; s'amusant à torturer les gens pour leur simple plaisir.

Hayes : Maurice ?

Bosco sortit **de** ses pensées

Bosco : Doc, je t'ai déjà dit **de** ne pas m'appeler Maurice ! Et ne vient pas me psychanalyser pour ça, c'est simplement que je déteste ce prénom c'est tout.  
Hayes (rigolant) : Bien… Bosco. Je n'en demandais pas tant. Je vais vous prescrire des somnifères ; une boite pour le moment ça devrait suffire. Ils sont puissants et avec vos remèdes contre la douleur c'est plutôt contre-indiqué. Une demi pilule avant **de** vous endormir, pas plus. Ca suffira largement.  
Bosco : Merci  
Hayes : Je ne plaisante pas Bosco, il faudra que vous soyez sérieux avec ça. Et puis on va peut-être arrêter les anti-douleur, non ? Depuis le temps

Bosco s'assit sur une chaise puis se mit à remuer inconfortablement.

Bosco : J'ai encore… enfin parfois… ça me fait vraiment mal tu comprends ?  
Hayes : Oui mais c'est en vivant avec la douleur qu'on l'oublie.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Hayes commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs **de** son bureau.

Bosco : Tu cherches quelque chose ?  
Hayes : Votre dossier  
Bosco : Pourquoi faire ?  
Hayes : En fonction **de** la personnalité et surtout **de** la carrure des patients je ne peux pas prescrire n'importe quoi. Il faut parfois avoir un poids minimum pour prendre tel ou tel…  
Bosco : hé ! Ne me sors pas ton jargon ! Je suis responsable ! Je ne veux pas me tuer nom d'un chien, je veux juste un truc pour me soulager **de** temps en temps.  
Hayes : Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un **de** réfléchi mais…  
Bosco : Mais quoi ? Tu me prends pour un drogué c'est ça ?  
Hayes : NON ! Non, loin **de** moi cette idée ! Vous n'en avez pas le comportement.  
Bosco : Et puis arrête **de** me vouvoyer à la fin c'est énervant  
Hayes : Ok, d'accord. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien  
Bosco : Super  
Hayes : J'ai l'impression que t'as maigri  
Bosco : T'as raison, c'est juste une impression.  
Hayes : Tu n'as pas l'air bien  
Bosco : Je ne dors pas bien ces derniers temps c'est normal, mais ça va passer

Hayes le regarda sceptiquement. Il remplit une ordonnance puis la lui donna.

Hayes : Un demi pas plus ! Et je t'ai rajouté deux boites d'anti-douleur seulement. Je pense que ça suffira  
Bosco : Largement ; je n'en prends pas tant que ça

Bosco arriva au commissariat. En sortant **de** sa voiture il remarqua qu'il était garé à l'endroit précis ou se trouvait la berline noire que Lyssia avait prise.

Lyssia : Dis moi, j'ai une piste pour notre enquête, mais faudrait que quelqu'un connaissant bien New York m'accompagne  
Bosco : Ah…vraiment.  
Lyssia (posant une main sur ses fesses) : Hein, hein.  
Bosco (se sentant devenir rouge) : Hé ! Doucement y'a du monde.  
Lyssia : Agît normalement  
Bosco : Ca va être dur.  
Lyssia : Alors tu viens ?  
Bosco : Je vais prévenir le chef et Faith !  
Lyssia : Ils sont au courant, j'en ai parlé au Lieutenant !

Pourquoi était-il sorti avec elle ? Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant ! Lorsqu'il avait vu ces marques sur ses bras…

Bosco : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
Lyssia : Rien

Il n'avait même pas essayé **de** comprendre, c'était **de** sa faute ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ça à cause d'une femme. Une **de** plus, mais cette fois là il n'avait pas choisi la bonne. Il aurait dû comprendre ! Il aurait dû. S'il n'avait pas ce problème avec les femmes, à vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui porte une jupe et qui a une paire **de** seins, il n'en serait jamais arrivé là. Jamais. Et personne ne voulait comprendre ça. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ; alors que c'était tout l'inverse. Il releva la tête et aperçut Paterson arriver vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux dans l'horreur. Il vit ce dernier prendre quelque chose dans la poche **de** sa veste et remarqua qu'il sortait un couteau. Bosco voulu crier mais ne le pouvait pas. Il regarda la lame brillante se diriger vers lui, et Paterson se rapprocher. Le policier ne pouvait rien faire il était tétanisé.

Faraday : Salut vieux.

Bosco sursauta lorsque son collègue passa près **de** lui en lui tapant légèrement sur l'épaule avant **de** monter dans sa patrouilleuse. Bosco remarqua alors qu'il était toujours planté à côté **de** sa voiture. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme.

Ty : Je me demande s'il le fera.

Faith arriva dans les vestiaires et interrompit la conversation entre Ty et Sully.

Faith : Qui fera quoi ?  
Sully : Hé !  
Ty : salut  
Faith : Salut les gars  
Ty : Christopher ! Il veut réduire nos jours **de** vacances, demande à ce que l'on fasse plus d'heures sup'  
Sully : Et ce, sans être payé !  
Faith : Vous rigolez là !  
Sully : Est-ce que j'ai une tête à rigoler ?  
Faith (s'asseyant sur le banc) : C'est pas vrai ! J'ai déjà pas assez **de** fric pour tout payer et faudrait que je me serre encore la ceinture ?  
Ty : A propos **de** fric, il est où Bosco ? Je lui dois 20 dollars, ça va faire déjà trois jours et il ne me les a toujours pas réclamé  
Sully : Ouais et toi tu t'es bien contenu **de** les lui donner  
Faith : il ne devrait pas tarder normalement  
Ty : Ca va faire un bout **de** temps qu'il ne vient plus avec nous après le boulot, il va bien ?  
Faith : Difficile à dire, il ne me parle pas beaucoup, enfin pas **de** ça je veux dire.  
Sully : Tu fais quoi Ty ce soir ?  
Ty : Rien

Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers Faith, qui acquiesça avec un sourire. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Bosco entra. Ses trois collègues le regardèrent ; il avait les joues creuses depuis quelques jours mais là c'était pire que tout, sa peau était blanchâtre, et des cercles noirs s'étaient formés sous ses yeux. En une nuit. Rien qu'une seule nuit. Faith sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement ; hier encore elle l'avait vu ; il paraissait avoir maigrit ces derniers jours mais son teint avait prit une drôle **de** couleur **de** blanc cassé. Et il semblait extenué. Elle ferma son casier puis se dirigea vers son ami. Elle s'arrêta, debout à côté **de** lui mais il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Faith (doucement): Bosco ?

Aucune réaction.

Faith (plus fortement) : Bosco !

Ce dernier sursauta

Bosco : Hé ! Faith ! Ca va ?

Il avait ce ton jovial que Faith lui connaissait lorsqu'il était heureux. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas dans son attitude. Elle ne s'accordait pas avec son aspect physique. Faith était déconcertée.

Faith : Bien, oui ! C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.  
Bosco : Ca va faire trois mois que tu me la poses.  
Faith : Pardon !  
Bosco : Ca va, je t'assure !  
Faith : Bien !

Sully et Ty s'approchèrent.

Ty : Hé !

Il lui tendit les 20 dollars

Bosco : C'est quoi ça ?  
Ty : Le pari !  
Bosco : Oh ouais !  
Ty (plaisantant): Alors tu t'es mis au régime ?  
Bosco : Quoi ?  
Ty : T'es…enfin… Tu parais…  
Bosco (un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, regardant Sully) : Ouais ! Faut bien qu'il y en ait un pour lui montrer l'exemple.

Il ferma son casier puis passa devant Sully avant **de** sortir.

Sully : Fais gaffe Bosco, tu vas finir par te casser !  
Faith : Tu ne te changes pas …?

Mais Bosco était déjà parti.

Ty : Au moins il a toujours son hum…  
Sully : Prononce le mot « humour » une seule fois et je te garantis que c'est la dernière chose que tu seras en mesure **de** dire.

Ty le regarda puis sortit des vestiaires. Sully se tourna vers Faith.

Sully : Y'a pas **de** quoi s'inquiéter il a toujours son esprit tordu  
Faith : Je l'espère  
Sully : Mais oui il a dû trouver une fille qui l'a gardé éveillé toute la nuit.

Après la réunion habituelle, Faith sortit précipitamment et se dirigea vers les bureaux. Bosco était entrain **de** compléter des rapports.

Faith : Tu es là ?  
Bosco (se retournant) : Ca m'en a tout l'air oui !

Au moins il n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise humeur

Faith : Le chef m'a mis avec Gusler.  
Bosco : oh ! Bon courage alors.

Il se remit à écrire, Faith se mit à côté **de** lui. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Bosco releva la tête

Bosco : Quoi ?  
Faith : Tout va bien pour toi ?  
Bosco (se radoucissant) : Oui t'en fais pas. J'ai… Je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi et je préfère rester ici aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas performant sur le terrain.  
Faith : Bien. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver pour manger tout à l'heure.

Le Lieutenant arriva.

Lieutenant : Bosco, un appel pour toi sur la 2, un certain Marvin Kayses.  
Bosco : Merci patron.

Il décrocha.

Bosco : Boscorelli  
Marvin : Bosco c'est Marvin, t'es toujours intéressé pour l'appart que t'as visité ce matin ?  
Bosco : un peu que je le suis  
Marvin : Alors il est à toi ! T'as **de** la chance c'est moi qui m'en occupe.  
Bosco : Merci ! Tu penses que je pourrai l'avoir quand ?  
Marvin : Faut que je voie avec le proprio mais normalement tu peux emménager dès ce week-end !  
Bosco : C'est cool. Merci pour tout  
Marvin : Je t'apporterai les papiers demain  
Bosco : Ca marche ! Bonne journée  
Marvin : Toi aussi

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Bosco afficha un grand sourire.

Faith : C'est qui ce Marvin ?  
Bosco : oh c'est un ami, il… il travaille dans l'immobilier  
Faith : Oh ?  
Bosco : Ouais j'ai… j'ai été visiter des appart ce matin et y'en a un qui est vraiment bien. Apparemment je devrais l'avoir.  
Faith : Tu changes d'appartement ?  
Bosco : oui le mien est… j'ai envie **de** changer un peu j'y vis depuis trop longtemps. En plus celui que j'ai visité est vraiment immense. Et il n'est pas cher.  
Faith : Bien !

Gusler entra timidement.

Gusler : M'me ?  
Faith (à Gusler) : J'arrive. (À Bosco) : Alors on se voit pour dîner ?  
Bosco : Oh… Tu sais j'ai pas mal **de** boulot… (Puis voyant le regard insistant **de** Faith) Oui, si tu veux. Tu sais où me joindre je ne bouge pas d'ici.  
Faith : A tout à l'heure alors  
Bosco : Ouais

Faith et Gusler sortirent tandis que Bosco se remit à écrire. Il en avait marre, il avait l'impression que rien n'allait. Peut-être qu'en changeant **de** décor ça s'arrangerait.

TBC


	4. cauchemar éveillé

CHAPITRE 4

Le soir, tout le monde était dans les vestiaires. Lorsque Bosco entra Ty s'approcha de lui.

Ty : La journée a été bonne ?  
Bosco : Ouais, ça a été tranquille  
Sully : Parle pour toi  
Ty : Dis-moi ; on va prendre un verre avec les pompiers et quelques gars d'ici, ça te dit de venir ?  
Bosco : Non… merci. Je…J'ai des trucs à faire  
Ty (s'énervant) : Mais ça va faire deux semaines que tu as des trucs à faire. Tu ne sors plus avec nous. Tu nous évites où quoi ?

Ty en avait marre, la patience… la patience… Ca faisait deux semaines que le comportement de Bosco avait changé, et une semaine où c'était passé du tout au tout. Il avait vraiment l'impression que son ami le fuyait, les fuyait.  
Bosco regarda Ty et vit de la colère mélangée à de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il ne sortait plus avec eux car il avait l'impression d'étouffer, chacun voulait être aux petits soins pour lui mais ça ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Et ça, personne ne le comprenait. Ty commença à s'éloigner.

Bosco : Ok ! Ca… ça peut attendre, je peux bien sortir de temps en temps.

Ty se retourna et sourit. Ca ne pourrait que faire du bien à son ami de sortir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Faith, Sully, Ty, Bosco et quelques autres policiers entrèrent chez Haggerty's. Ils virent les pompiers assis un peu plus loin.

Ty : Salut !  
Pompiers : 'soir !  
Jimmy : Hé ! Bosco  
Kim : T'es enfin sorti de ton terrier ?  
Bosco : Ouais ! Faut dire j'ai pas eu trop le choix

Il tourna son regard vers Ty qui afficha un sourire et mis les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il n'était coupable de rien.  
Ils s'assirent puis commencèrent à bavarder. Ayant mal au dos, Bosco se leva et se proposa d'aller commander. Il alla au bar et s'assit sur un tabouret avant de prendre la boîte de pilule qu'il gardait sur lui en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il essayait d'en prendre le moins possible mais le fait était que la douleur le lançait vraiment. Ca lui arrivait parfois, le médecin avait dit qu'il aurait encore mal pendant au moins 6 mois. Ca n'était pas régulier, et souvent la douleur était diffuse et s'attaquait à plusieurs endroits. Il essayait de l'ignorer, mais rester assis trop longtemps ou faire un simple geste réveillait une blessure, cette blessure encore ouverte et qui ne pourrait pas se refermer, du moins jamais totalement. Il garderait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie cette affliction, il la traînerait jusqu'au bout, avec lui, sans jamais pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

Il avala une pilule, puis rangea la boîte dans sa poche, à côté de l'ordonnance que Brickman lui avait faite le matin même. Pendant qu'il attendait le barman, Kim s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

Kim : Hé !

Bosco sursauta, il regarda à côté de lui et crut apercevoir Lyssia pendant une demi seconde, puis il sentit son cœur ralentir lorsqu'il reconnu Kim.

Kim : Waou ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur  
Bosco : Non… Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas. Les boissons arrivent  
Kim : J'ai discuté avec Faith ces derniers jours, elle m'a dit que ça n'allait pas fort.  
Bosco : Elle a des problèmes avec Fred ?  
Kim (souriant): Mais non gros bêta je parle de toi !  
Bosco : Oh ! Si, si ça va je t'assure  
Kim : Tu sais que si quelque chose ne va pas on est là, hein ?  
Bosco : Je sais, je vous en remercie d'ailleurs mais en ce moment ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de décompresser un peu  
Kim : C'est pour ça que tu nous fuis ?  
Bosco : Non je ne vous fuis pas…non, c'est… parfois ça fait seulement du bien d'être un peu seul.  
Kim : Tu veux qu'on te laisse c'est ça ?

Bosco secoua la tête, ses idées s'embrouillaient, pourquoi est-ce que toutes ses conversations avec Kim étaient si compliquées ? Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital il avait souvent discuté avec elle, pour lui demander conseil ou avoir son opinion ; et à chaque fois c'était pareil il fallait toujours qu'elle arrive à le faire paniquer. Il releva la tête vers son amie et écarquilla les yeux dans l'horreur. Les cheveux châtains s'étaient transformés en un brun foncé ressortit par des bouclettes, les yeux marrons étaient devenus verts océan et le visage avait changé de forme. Bosco eut un mouvement brusque et s'écarta en arrière, il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une hallucination.  
Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et haleta lorsqu'il vit Lyssia devant lui.

Kim regarda Bosco et vit un changement dans son attitude. Il semblait qu'il avait peur, et Kim pu voir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans les yeux du policier : de la terreur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, puis revint à Bosco, elle remarqua des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front ; et il était comme paralyser. Kim se sentit tout un coup effrayée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bosco avoir une attaque de panique, mais Doc lui avait dit comment il réagissait, peut-être était-ce cela.

Kim : Bosco ?

Aucune réponse. Il la regarda, ses yeux étaient écarquillés ; il voulait parler mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elle avança le bras pour le toucher afin qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il lui réponde.

Bosco vit la main s'avancer vers lui. Il se recula d'un seul coup, faisant tomber le tabouret à terre dans un fracas, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de tout le monde. Faith regarda Bosco avec appréhension, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Kim sursauta.

Bosco (hurlant) : Me touche pas !  
Kim : Bosco doucement c'est moi, c'est Kim  
Bosco : T'es morte ! MORTEEEE !

Faith se leva et accouru auprès de Bosco, suivit de Ty tandis que les autres regardaient, médusés, ce qui se passait, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Faith : Bosco ?

En voyant Faith s'approcher, il commença à se calmer mais vit Paterson derrière elle, un sourire ironique en coin. Il essaya d'avertir Faith mais il vit Lyssia devant lui, la fiole d'acide à la main

Lyssia : Bonjour mon amour.  
Bosco : Qu'est-…qu'est-ce que… c'est ?  
Lyssia : Ne parle pas bébé !  
Bosco : Je t'en prie…arrête  
Lyssia : pourquoi devrait-on arrêter à un point aussi culminant de l'histoire ?  
Bosco (criant) : ARRETE je t'en prie, arrête…

Bosco : ARRETE !  
Faith : Bosco  
Bosco : Va au diable !

Il sortit en courant du bar, puis grimpa dans sa voiture et partit en trombe. Faith se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour voir Bosco démarrer.

Faith : BOSCO !

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Elle retourna dans le bar où la stupeur était sur tous les visages.

Ty : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Kim (choquée) : Je… J'étais entrain de lui parler et il a commencé à me regarder bizarrement puis il…  
Faith : Je… J'vais aller le voir  
Sully : Je t'accompagne  
Faith : Peut-être que si j'y vais toute seule il se sentira moins menacé…

Bosco s'enferma dans son appartement, il alluma toutes les lampes, et scruta chaque pièce. Il devenait fou. Il n'avait rien demandé, rien fait pour ça, et voilà où il se retrouvait. Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre et se remémora ce qui s'y était passé avec Lyssia. Il se revit faire l'amour à cette folle, avec toute la passion qu'il avait. Il revoit leurs deux corps se mouvoir à l'unisson, leurs affaires tomber par terre, les draps se froisser. Lyssia apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre. Bosco la regarda, horrifié. 

Lyssia (jouant avec sa ceinture) : Ne fais pas une tête comme ça

Le policier secoua la tête.

Lyssia : Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que tout est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas été aussi stupide rien ne se serait passé comme ça, et je ne serai pas morte à cause de toi ! Maintenant je reste avec toi, jusqu'au bout. C'est uniquement de ta faute tout ça, par ta faute que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette cave, pas de la mienne.  
Bosco : Non !  
Lyssia : Ne nie pas l'évidence  
Bosco (tournant sur lui-même) : Non, non, non ! STOP ! Arrête ! C'est un cauchemar…

Bosco se saisit la tête entre les mains puis se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à terre.

Bosco : C'est un cauchemar… Un cauchemar

En disant cela, il commença à sangloter, puis à pleurer ; il posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui avant de la reprendre dans ses mains. Il se disait que rien de tout ça n'était réel, qu'il allait se réveiller. Il apposa sa tête entre ses genoux et entoura ses derniers de ses bras, puis il se laissa pleurer.

Un bruit le fit sursauter ; il redressa la tête. Ca devait bien faire 10 minutes qu'il était resté comme ça, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il entendit de nouveau quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il regarda anxieusement dans la direction, de peur de voir la porte s'ouvrir et Melonni apparaître. Mais ce fut la douce voix de sa partenaire qui se fit entendre.

Faith : Bosco ? Bosco tu es là ?

Bosco ne savait pas s'il devait aller ouvrir, après tout c'était sans doute encore un tour de son imagination.

Faith : Bosco, c'est Faith ; ouvre je t'en prie

Bosco se leva lentement et s'appuya contre le mur. Il avait envie de vomir, sa tête tournait. Il alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit avec son plus grand soulagement le visage de Faith derrière. Il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amie.

Faith : Boz ?

Bosco resta sans réaction. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Faith : Je peux entrer ?

Bosco s'écarta machinalement, laissant Faith passer. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

Faith : Tu vas bien ?

Bosco ferma la porte puis se retourna vers elle. Faith vit que les yeux de son partenaire étaient rouges, sans doute parce qu'il avait pleuré, mais aussi à cause de la fatigue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et pu voir qu'il avait nettoyer son appartement, plus rien sur les étagères, plus de photos, rien, que le vide.

Faith : T'as fait du rangement ?  
Bosco (s'avançant nerveusement) : Ouais, j'ai jeté certains trucs  
Faith : Oh !  
Bosco : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Faith fut interloquée par la question de son ami.

Faith : Comment ça ce que je veux ? Tu es parti après t'être comporté vraiment bizarrement dans le bar, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, et tu me demandes ce que je veux ? Je veux t'aider Bosco, c'est pas compliqué  
Bosco (murmurant): Tu… Tu peux pas  
Faith : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
Bosco : Faudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles !  
Faith : Bosco, non. Laisse moi t'aider, parle-moi.  
Bosco : Je ne peux pas  
Faith : Pourquoi ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Bosco : A quoi ça t'avancerai de toute manière  
Faith : Fais pas ça Bosco, ne me rejette pas. J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de te sentir heureux, de te savoir heureux. S'il te plaît. Je veux que tu vives comme avant  
Bosco (éclatant) : Comme avant ?... COMME AVANT ? Mais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, Faith, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Toi et tous les autres, là, votre pitié ! J'en n'ai rien à faire, j'en n'ai pas besoin, c'est pas ça qui va me faire revivre Faith. Tu comprends rien ! Je suis mort, mort il y'a trois mois, là-bas, dans cette cave ! Je ne peux pas… Je… Tout est de ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas suivi… je… Ca m'obsède, j'en peux plus. (Il se mit à pleurer) J'en peux plus…

Faith s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter et son nez la piquer. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant le désarroi de Bosco.

Faith : Chut calme toi… Ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne n'aurait pu…  
Bosco : Je…  
Faith : Là, doucement

Elle l'emmena s'asseoir sur le divan puis le colla contre elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux alors qu'il continuait à pleurer.


	5. déménagement et nouveau commencement?

Bosco : Pose le par-là  
Jimmy : Ca marche

Jimmy alla déposer le carton sur le sol tandis que Ty, Sully, et Doc arrivèrent avec les montant du lit. Alex, Faith et Kim mettaient en place le canapé tandis que Carlos faisait de la place pour les autres cartons. Ils étaient en plein déménagement et se trouvaient dans le nouvel appartement de Bosco.

Ty : Chouette appart' !  
Bosco : C'est sûr !

Faith regardait Bosco, il avait l'air heureux. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident du bar et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Chacun était au petit soin avec lui, et Faith se disait que peut-être changer de lieu était finalement l'une des meilleures choses qui puissent arriver à Bosco, elle le sentait épanouit. Chacun s'était proposé pour l'aider à déménager ; ils avaient été un peu surpris lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, mais ils réalisaient que c'était ce dont leur ami avait besoin. Même DK, Walsh et d'autres flics apportaient leur aide.

DK, Walsh et Marc Antonio arrivèrent en portant une commode.

DK : La vache c'est lourd  
Bosco : Posez là ici !  
Walsh : je vais lâcher

La commode tomba sur le sol, Marc Antonio eut juste le temps de se reculer

Kim : Y'a pas de mal ?  
Marc Antonio : Non ! 

Les trois hommes se mirent à rigoler, chacun retournait en enfance, c'était une atmosphère joviale, surtout lors du pique-nique du midi. Les femmes avaient apporté des salades, tandis que les hommes s'étaient abonnés aux chips et aux sodas. Les chips commencèrent à voler partout sous les rires de toutes les personnes présentes, de vrais gamins. Bosco regardaient ses amis rigoler, il était aux anges, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un déménagement puisse dégénérer au niveau couches-culottes et bac à sable, mais il se sentait revivre. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois et demi il se sentait entouré, aimé, écouté.

Tout le monde partit vers 23h30, tout était installé et la plupart des cartons déballés. Faith s'était proposée de rester mais Bosco avait refusé, il devait s'habituer seul à ce nouvel appartement. Enfin le terme exact était loft, car il faisait le triple de l'ancien. Il mit la musique à fond puis entreprit de nettoyer un peu. Il avait de quoi bouger, il était comme un enfant découvrant un endroit pour la première fois, entrain de fouiller partout. Il était libre ; il en avait la conviction.

Bosco arriva dans les vestiaires le lundi matin, il avait déménagé le samedi et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar. En deux jours il avait tout rangé, tout nettoyé, fait le tour du quartier, une femme l'avait même abordée et autour d'un café il avait discuté avec elle sans aucune appréhension, sans aucune peur. Il se redécouvrait et réapprenait à faire confiance aux autres. C'est bizarre comme, d'un seul coup, tout était devenu simple. Bien sûr il se réveillait la nuit, mais pas à cause de Lyssia ou Paterson, non, mais à cause d'une sensation étrange, celle d'une nouvelle vie. Il n'avait même pas encore prit les somnifères prescris par Hayes.

Sully, Ty et Faith le virent avec le sourire, ce sourire qui n'était plus apparu depuis son enlèvement.

Bosco : Bonjour tout le monde   
Sully/Ty/Faith : Salut  
Sully : Alors t'es de bonne humeur ce matin ?  
Bosco : Ouais !  
Sully : Pour une fois  
Bosco : Même toi n'arriveras pas à m'enlever le sourire ! 

Sully le cherchait, mais il était content de voir son collègue comme ça. Ty sentit l'angoisse qu'il avait depuis trois mois disparaître d'un seul coup, quant à Faith, voir son ami comme ça la ravissait.

Dans l'après-midi, 55 Charlie et 55 David furent appelés sur les lieux d'un braquage. Ils virent trois hommes s'enfuirent. Bosco et Ty sautèrent des patrouilleuses tandis que Faith et Sully repartirent à vivre allure. Les trois bandits s'engouffrèrent dans une allée ; Bosco avait un peu d'avance sur Ty. Ils arrivèrent au bout de la ruelle, les malfaiteurs étaient bloqués. Lui et Davis les mirent en joue.

Bosco : Lâchez vos armes et mettez les mains en l'air.

Les bandits ne réagirent pas.

Ty : Faites ce que mon collègue vous dit et déposez vos armes

Au bout de quelques secondes, les trois hommes s'exécutèrent.

Bosco : TY !  
Ty : Vas-y je te couvre.

Bosco s'avança, toujours l'arme à la main, prudemment vers les malfaiteurs. Il remit son arme dans l'étui puis commença à en fouiller un avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de lui passer les menottes. Il allait faire de même pour le second lorsque celui-ci lui décrocha un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ty hurla mais Bosco ne le sentit même pas ; il tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. La douleur se réveilla. Il vit alors Paterson devant lui. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, sa respiration se fit saccadée et la transpiration se vit sur son front.

Il revit Paterson s'avancer vers lui et le frapper au visage, il sentait encore le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

Paterson : Il est frustré, mais ça ne durera pas.

Il se remémora Paterson s'avancer vers lui, puis le frapper au niveau des côtes

Bosco : Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux, à quoi ça vous a avancé de tuer tous ces gens, et à quoi ça va vous servir de me tuer ?  
Paterson : Ah ! J'ai toujours détesté les flics ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont long à la détente ! La société dans laquelle on vit est pourrie, il faut faire un peu de ménage.   
Bosco : C'est de déjantés comme vous qu'il faudrait se débarrasser.  
Lyssia : Mais toi t'es à part !  
Bosco : Moi ? Waou, j'en ai de la chance  
Paterson : Pas tant que ça à vrai dire  
Bosco : Est-ce que tu sais parler normalement, demeuré ?  
Paterson : Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de lui !

Paterson le frappa violemment dans les côtes, il ne s'arrêtait pas. La douleur lui était insupportable. Bosco n'arrivait plus à respirer, il était entrain de faire une attaque de panique. Il sentit Faith à ses côtés, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, tous les bruits devenaient sourds, il la voyait hurler dans sa radio, son visage emplit d'inquiétude. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle et Sully étaient arrivés et qu'ils avaient embarqué les trois braqueurs. Ty était aussi à ses côtés, lui parlant, mais Bosco était totalement perdu, tout ce qu'il voyait était Lyssia et Paterson le frappant tour à tour. Il ressentait la douleur au niveau de son doigt lorsque Lyssia le lui avait coupé, il se remémorait lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé, lui déboîtant le genou, lorsqu'elle l'avait torturé…

Faith : Bosco calme-toi !  
Ty : Tu m'entends ?

Bosco ne réagissait pas ; combien de temps encore lui faudrait-il se rappeler tout cela, la moindre douleur éveillait son esprit. Il voulait pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas, il voulait crier mais le souffle lui manquait.

Dr Thomas : Bien y'a rien de cassé vous pouvez sortir.

Ca faisait une heure que Bosco était à l'hôpital, son attaque s'était arrêtée dans l'ambulance, Doc et Carlos l'avaient mis sous calmants. Le médecin l'avait ausculté, puis avait vérifié son cœur. Mais rien n'était à signaler. Faith attendait devant la chambre ; Ty et Sully avaient dû aller au commissariat afin de boucler les trois bandits. Doc et Carlos avaient attendu près d'une demie heure mais avaient reçu un appel et étaient repartis. Bosco sortit, suivit du médecin. 

Faith : Ca va ?

Elle regarda le Dr Thomas avec inquiétude.

Dr Thomas : Une attaque de panique. Je lui ai prescris des calmants, mais le meilleur remède est qu'il rentre chez lui se reposer.  
Faith : Merci  
Bosco : Oh ! Ca vous dérangerait de parler comme si j'étais là   
Faith : Merci Docteur  
Dr Thomas : Y'a pas de quoi

Faith rattrapa Bosco qui avait pris de l'avance. Il ne parlait pas. Après avoir averti le central, elle le ramena chez lui. Elle lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets.

Bosco : Tu veux bien regarder la route oui ?  
Faith : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Bosco : De quoi tu parles  
Faith : Ca va faire plus d'un an que tu n'as pas eu d'attaque, et je sais que lorsque ça se produit c'est à cause de quelque chose de bien précis.   
Bosco : Lâche moi tu veux, y'a rien  
Faith : Parle moi, Boz  
Bosco : De quoi ?  
Faith : Je sais pas, de ce qui a provoqué ça. Ce matin tu étais rayonnant et maintenant tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Me fais pas ça ! Dis moi ce qui se passe. Je suis là.  
Bosco : Ecoute… c'est… Laisse tomber d'accord ?

Il se remit à regarder le paysage. Faith n'insista pas, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de le forcer, il était borné. 

Bosco entra dans son nouvel appartement. Il déposa sa plaque et son arme sur la table basse du salon puis alla s'allonger sur le sofa. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. La thérapie qu'il suivait avait pourtant eut l'air de bien fonctionner au départ, mais maintenant… Ce matin il se sentait bien, heureux même ; mais là il n'était plus lui-même. Un bruit se fit entendre. Il sursauta, prit son arme puis se dirigea vers la penderie. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il ouvrit la porte mais rien. Il secoua la tête, cet immeuble était assez ancien et bien que l'appartement fût remis à neuf, les fondations travaillaient. Il était complètement paranoïaque, il fallait qu'il se calme. 

Il referma la porte et se tourna pour voir Lyssia en face de lui, le fer rouge à la main. Il arrêta de respirer. 

Lyssia : Salut Joli Cœur

Bosco essaya de dire quelque chose mais ne le pouvait pas. Sa gorge était nouée, tout comme son ventre.

Lyssia : Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu m'appelles alors j'arrive  
Bosco : Non…  
Lyssia : Pourquoi serais-je ici alors ? Je n'ai aucune raison de venir.   
Bosco : Tu…  
Lyssia : Morte ? Oui, mais pas dans ta tête chéri !

Elle s'avança vers Bosco qui avait le regard braqué sur le fer. Il voulait bouger, courir, s'enfuir, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'était pas attaché mais c'était comme s'il était paralysé. Elle arriva à son niveau puis lui caressa délicatement le visage et l'embrassa avec passion. Il pouvait sentir le goût sucré de ses lèvres, de sa langue, sentir son odeur, son parfum. Elle se recula légèrement puis mis sa bouche au niveau de son oreille.

Lyssia : Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que je parte. Tu connais ce moyen, Maurice !  
Bosco : Non ! Jamais…  
Lyssia : Tu ne seras plus jamais tranquille Bosco, jamais tant que je serais là. Tu es fautif pour tout, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute bébé ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

A ses mots, elle appliqua le fer rouge sur le dos de Bosco, qui se mit à hurler. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sur le sofa. Il s'essuya les yeux, il avait pleuré, pleuré de douleur dans son sommeil. Il porta une main à son dos, puis alla à la salle de bain. Il enleva son polo et regarda son torse, toutes ses cicatrices qui lui rappelleraient éternellement ce qu'il avait vécu, ce cauchemar. Il se tourna pour voir la chaire flétrie au niveau de sa brûlure, il se dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-il encore se supporter ? Il se donnait envie de vomir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Il se précipita aux toilettes et déglutit le contenu de son estomac. Il s'était remis à manger depuis samedi mais désormais rien ne pouvait plus passer. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Finalement Lyssia avait peut-être raison, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en finir avec tout ça. Tous ses problèmes s'envoleraient, et sa douleur par la même occasion. Il se releva et chancela jusqu'à la cuisine. Il prit deux pilules contre la douleur et un demi somnifère, comme le lui avait conseillé Brickman. Il porta le tout à ses lèvres et les avala à l'aide de jus d'orange. Un demi somnifère ne serait sans doute pas suffisant ; il avait tellement mal, tellement peur… Il prit l'autre moitié qu'il avala sans broncher puis alla s'allonger. Il espérait que Lyssia ne reviendrait plus le hanter.

Il se réveilla le lendemain après-midi au son du téléphone. Il le prit fébrilement, encore groggy. Le somnifère avait fait son effet.

Bosco (voix endormie) : Allô ?  
Faith (hurlant): Bosco ?  
Bosco : Faith ? Oh doucement parle pas si fort   
Faith : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais nom d'un chien, ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle ! T'as plus d'une heure de retard !  
Bosco : Une heure ? … Quoi…  
Faith : Il est 16h15, le service commençait à 15h  
Bosco : Merde !   
Faith : Comme tu dis ! J'ai encore été obligée de te couvrir ! Ramène tes fesses en vitesse !

Elle raccrocha ; Bosco sauta du sofa mais il fut pris d'un vertige. Plus jamais il ne prendrait de somnifères. Il avait mal à la tête, et n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Une douche froide lui ferait du bien.

Il arriva au commissariat vers 16h45, il alla se changer directement. En sortant des vestiaires il tomba sur Faith. L'expression de cette dernière lui annonçait qu'elle n'était pas contente.

Faith : Maurice Boscorelli ! Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?  
Bosco : Je… Désolé…  
Faith (secouant la tête) : Aller vient !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, lui donna une radio puis l'entraîna vers la patrouilleuse.

Une heure qu'ils étaient en service, et Faith n'avait toujours pas décroché mot, ce qui énervait Bosco.

Bosco : Faith  
Faith (énervée) : Quoi ?  
Bosco : Ok ! Doucement ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
Faith : Pour… Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Je vais te le dire ! A cause de toi j'ai dû subir les engueulades de Christopher pendant près d'une demie heure, après quoi j'ai dû me coltiner Gusler afin de remplir des dossiers. Et tu me demande pourquoi je m'ENERVE ?  
Bosco : Je suis désolé, d'accord ?  
Faith : Je peux savoir où t'étais passé ?  
Bosco : Je… Je ne me suis pas réveillé !  
Faith (se radoucissant d'un seul coup) : Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu t'es couché hier soir et que tu t'es seulement réveillé à 16h ?  
Bosco : J'étais fatigué  
Faith : Ben voyons.  
Bosco (s'énervant): Oh et puis lâche moi !  
Faith : Pourquoi tu cries ?  
Bosco : C'est bon, de toute manière tu serais mieux sans moi ça t'éviterai bien des ennuis  
Faith (inquiète) : Ne parle pas comme ça Bosco ! Je suis désolée de m'être énervée ; mais j'étais inquiète. Je t'ai téléphoné au moins cinq fois et tu n'as pas répondu ; j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.  
Bosco : Ca va maman !  
Faith : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin !  
Central : Central à 55 David, un feu déclaré au niveau de Lexington et la 93ème Avenue. Votre aide est demandée sur les lieux. Les pompiers arrivent.  
Faith : 55 David à Central, Lexington et la 93ème, on y va. 10-4, 55 David 

Faith arrêta la patrouilleuse devant l'immeuble. Le dernier étage était entièrement enflammé et le feu se propageait vers les étages inférieurs. Les pompiers n'étaient pas encore là. Les habitants de l'immeuble, en demi cercle dans la rue, regardaient avec effroi leurs habitations brûler. Une femme arriva, les joues luisantes. Elle s'agrippa à Faith.

Dame : Mon fils… Mon Dieu mon fils…  
Faith : Quoi votre fils  
Dame : Il… Je n'arrive pas à le trouver il doit être sûrement là haut !

Bosco regarda Faith.

Faith : Boz, les pompiers seront bientôt là !  
Bosco : Quel étage madame !  
Faith : Avant dernier, le quatrième. Appartement 119. S'il vous plaît ramenez moi mon fils.

Bosco se précipita à l'intérieur.

Faith : BOSCO ! NON !

Elle le suivit. Il montait les marches quatre à quatre, le feu avait déjà gagné le quatrième étage. Il s'engouffra dans la fumée.

Faith arriva à son tour sur le pallier de l'étage, elle tenta d'appeler Bosco mais s'était peine perdue. De plus la fumée lui piquait les yeux et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle sentait la chaleur tout autour d'elle. Elle arriva à l'appartement indiqué par la dame et vit Bosco qui cherchait partout, mais rien. Les flammes attaquaient le plafond et la chaleur devenait insupportable.

Faith sortit de la chambre, l'enfant n'était pas là. Elle vit Bosco de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Faith : Bosco… Faut sortir… Vient 

Mais Bosco resta sans réaction. Il était là, immobile, médusé, observant le feu qui attaquait maintenant le sol. Faith était près de la porte de sortie. Elle lui faisait des gestes, elle lui parlait mais il n'entendait rien. Il regardait les flammes danser. Et si c'était un signe. C'était de ça dont Lyssia lui avait « parlé », la solution. Il sentait ses poumons manquer d'air mais il ne bougeait pas. Il admirait les flammes orange et jaune danser, tournoyer, et tout dévaster sur leur passage. 

Faith (toussant) : BOSCO ! Faut sortir d'ici… BOSCO ! 

Faith s'avança légèrement, Bosco releva la tête vers elle. Cette dernière sentie deux mains la saisir fermement autour de la taille et la reculer précipitamment. Le plafond tomba sous ses yeux, formant désormais un mur de feu.

Faith : BOSCO…

A suivre !


	6. un feu mortel

Faith se débattit en sentant quelqu'un la saisir par la taille. Tout ce qui comptait était Bosco. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le plafond céder et tomber, embrasant la pièce, elle ne pu retenir un cri. Elle voulait rentrer, retrouver Bosco.

Jimmy : Faith, Faith arrête de te débattre  
Faith : BOSCO !

Elle n'avait pas reconnu Jimmy sous le masque.

Jimmy : Emmène-la en bas  
DK : Pas de problème.  
Faith : Non, non, non Bosco est là-dedans ! Je dois y aller !  
Jimmy : Doucement !

Faith toussait ; elle avait du mal à respirer mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Bosco. Lorsqu'elle sentit DK la prendre et la forcer à descendre, elle redoubla d'efforts.

Faith : Lâche-moi ! BOSCO !  
Jimmy : Faith calme toi, regarde tous les pompiers qui sont là, on va le sortir d'ici ! Fais moi confiance ! Je te le promets.

Faith tourna la tête et remarqua alors sept pompiers en plus de DK ; ne pouvant presque plus respirer elle se laissa porter par le pompier jusqu'en bas. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le trottoir, elle vit Doc et Kim se diriger vers elle, DK l'allongea sur le brancard et Doc lui passa de l'oxygène.

Faith : Bosco…  
Kim : Respire là-dedans

Après quelques bonnes bouffées elle se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Doc : Ca va mieux ? 

Faith secoua la tête, elle s'assit.

Kim : Oh, Oh, Oh, doucement.  
Faith : T'en fais pas !

Tout en respirant profondément dans le masque, Faith regardait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle vit la dame, qui leur avait réclamé de l'aide pour son fils, serrer un enfant dans ses bras. Elle enleva le masque violemment et se dirigea vers la femme.

Faith (sévèrement): C'est votre fils ?

Kim s'approcha de Faith. Elle voulait la faire retourner s'asseoir et se calmer mais c'était peine perdue.

Dame (souriant) : oui il était parti jouer dehors. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait rentrer là-dedans.  
Faith (explosant) : Vous ne saviez même pas où était votre enfant ? Vous pouvez être désolée !  
Dame (surprise) : Mais tout va bien non ?  
Faith : NON ça ne va PAS bien, mon partenaire est coincé là-dedans, par VOTRE faute !  
Kim : Faith…  
Faith :… Quoi ? C'est une mère irresponsable, qui ne se préoccupe même pas de son gamin ! Et à cause d'elle Bosco…

Elle se mit à tousser. Kim la soutint et la ramena à l'ambulance où elle lui redonna de l'oxygène.

Kim : Calme toi   
Faith : Et si…

Une explosion se fit entendre et la fenêtre de l'appartement où Bosco se trouvait retomba en morceaux qui se déposèrent à terre.

Faith : Oh mon Dieu !

Elle regardait anxieusement l'étage. Sully et Ty arrivèrent. Faith priait pour bosco, jamais elle n'avait prié aussi fort pour quelqu'un en si peu de temps. 

Faith (dans un murmure) : Boz…  
Ty : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Bosco vit Faith s'avancer vers lui, mais à ce moment là le plafond, ravagé par les flammes, s'effondra sur le plancher. Il sentit alors la chaleur sur sa peau, avant de tomber à terre par le souffle. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui ; une douleur sinueuse se fit sentir ; il entraperçut, malgré sa vision floue, les flammes s'élever au dessus de lui. Il sentit sa jambe commencer à brûler mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Tout ce qu'il voyait devant lui était cette vision d'enfer, cette chaleur qui le prenait, l'enveloppait, comme s'il lui appartenait. Il écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'à travers les flammes, il vit une ombre apparaître puis se diriger vers lui. Cette ombre passa à travers le feu et se tint debout devant lui.

Lyssia : Alors mon cœur c'est pas la forme on dirait.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa la joue. Bosco remua la tête, ferma les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit elle était toujours là.

Lyssia : je suis avec toi pour toujours, Maurice, ne l'oublie pas. Je suis en toi, tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi.  
A moins de… 

Elle tourna la tête vers les flammes qui formaient un barrage entre la porte de l'appartement et là où se trouvait le policier, puis elle leva les yeux vers le trou qui s'était dessiné après qu'une partie du plafond soit tombée. Elle regarda des débris, encore accrochés, pendants, pointus, prêts à tomber. Elle tourna la tête vers Bosco, qui la regardait, horrifié. 

Lyssia : Ne me dis pas que tu vas renoncer, tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que tout ça s'arrête. Tu le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas là, tu ne serais pas resté à regarder le feu, désirant au fond de toi-même qu'il t'enveloppe.  
Bosco : C'est faut… je ne suis pas un lâche  
Lyssia : Oh si tu l'es, et en plus tu es égoïste. Faith est morte à cause de toi…  
Bosco : Non  
Lyssia : Oh si… Pourquoi se serait-elle reculée alors ? Le plafond s'est effondré, et les flammes ont commencé à brûler, encore et encore, tout autour d'elle, avant de brunir sa peau puis de la consumer, doucement, lentement ; d'abord les jambes, puis petit à petit les bras, le ventre…  
Bosco : Arrête ! C'est faut…  
Lyssia : Elle est morte à cause de toi… Si tu n'avais pas pensé seulement à toi, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Tout comme lorsque tu m'as suivi dans cette voiture.

Bosco commença à sangloter

Bosco : Arrête, je t'en prie !  
Lyssia : Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de m'arrêter !

Elle se leva puis repartit dans le feu et disparût comme elle était arrivée. A ce moment là il sentit un courant d'air puis distingua les flammes s'agiter avant de se sentir suffoquer, un énorme gouffre de chaleur s'accentua et, une seconde, il vit le feu devant lui disparaître. Pourtant la chaleur était toujours là. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement les flammes ressurgirent encore plus grosses. Il les vit arriver vers lui, entendit une explosion, sentit la douleur, puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

Jimmy était dans le couloir, il commençait à avancer dans l'appartement lorsqu'il aperçut Bosco à travers le feu. En une seconde, il sentit une chaleur insupportable dans la pièce et vit les flammes régresser.

Jimmy : Et Merde ! (Aux autres) RETOUR DE FLAMMES TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE

Il sortit de l'appartement puis se lança à terre ; l'explosion se fit entendre.  
Ty : Tu rigoles ?  
Faith : Est-ce que j'en aie l'air !  
Sully : oh mon Dieu !  
Kim : Je ne comprends pas tu dis qu'il était figé ?  
Faith : Il n'a pas réagit il est resté là, à contempler… Seigneur Kim si on le perd…  
Kim : Chut, Calme toi 

Elle la prit dans ses bras, Faith pleurait sur l'épaule de son amie, tandis que tous les policiers, au courant de la situation, étaient de plus en plus inquiets.

Jimmy se releva.

Jimmy : Tout le monde va bien ?

Un oui général se fit entendre. A ce moment là Jimmy réalisa que Bosco était toujours dans la pièce. Il avait entendu l'explosion et n'osait se retourner, il avait peur de voir son collègue… où plutôt son corps. 

Jo : Jimmy ?  
Jimmy : Quoi ?  
Jo : Ca va ?

Il l'aida à se relever. Jimmy ne dit rien. Il regardait l'appartement, embrasé, les flammes du sol au plafond. Jo fit signe à ses collègues d'envoyer l'eau. Les flammes se dissipèrent petit à petit. Jimmy avait peur pour son ami mais il devait le sortir de là. Avec tout le courage qu'il avait, il s'avança, traversa le feu et se retrouva près de Bosco. Mais contrairement à ce que Jimmy s'attendait à voir – un corps carbonisé – son collègue était encore vivant. Jimmy se baissa et prit le pouls de Bosco, il le sentit faible, mais son cœur battait c'était l'essentiel. En revanche il ne savait pas encore pour combien de temps. Le policier était recouvert de sang, et une partie de son mollet gauche avait été brûlée. Délicatement le pompier se saisit du corps de son ami et le hissa sur son dos. Il se retourna mais les flammes regagnaient du terrain.

Jimmy : Oh les gars qu'est-ce que vous faites ?   
Jo : On n'arrive pas à le maîtriser  
Jimmy : Faut que je le sorte d'ici, TOUT DE SUITE

Jo dirigea la lance vers un recoin de l'appartement qui n'était pas trop enflammé, en espérant pouvoir dégager un passage à Jimmy. Ce dernier réussit à passer. Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il pu voir que désormais la quasi totalité de l'étage était enflammé. 

Jimmy : Laissez tomber ! On n'y arrivera pas ! Descendez ! 

En disant ça, il se précipita vers la sortie de l'immeuble, Bosco sur son épaule.

Jimmy (murmurant): Tiens bon, vieux !

Faith, Kim, Sully et Davis regardaient avec inquiétude tantôt l'étage en flamme, tantôt la sortie, avec l'espoir de voir leurs amis redescendre, avec l'espoir de revoir TOUS leurs amis. Alex et Carlos s'étaient joints à eux, ils avaient été appelés en renforts, tout comme une autre compagnie de pompiers.

Jimmy apparut à l'entrée. Kim et Faith se précipitèrent vers lui. Ce dernier enleva son masque, toussa puis cracha avant de reprendre son souffle.

Kim : Oh mon Dieu Jimmy est-ce que ça va ?  
Jimmy : Oui ! Aide-le !

Alex et Carlos arrivèrent avec le brancard, suivis par Sully et Davis. Les autres pompiers sortirent de l'immeuble à ce moment là. Jimmy déposa délicatement Bosco sur la civière.

Jimmy (à l'oreille de Bosco) : Tiens le coup  
Sully : Et merde !  
Faith : C'est pas possible ! Bosco !

Elle lui prit la main 

Faith : Bosco… Bosco… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît réveille toi, aller !

Rien

Doc : Faith pousse-toi on a besoin de place

Jimmy retint Faith et l'enserra dans ses bras.

Faith : Bosco… Jimmy qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il… Il…  
Jimmy : J'en sais rien… j'en sais rien

Ils étaient tous perdus, voir l'un de leurs amis dans un état pareil était insupportable. Faith regardait Doc, Carlos et Kim s'afférer sur son meilleur ami tandis qu'Alex leur passait différents objets. 

Kim : Aller Bosco ; nous fait pas ça.  
Carlos : Bradycardie !  
Doc : MERDE !  
Carlos : Il est plat !  
Alex : Faut l'intuber  
Ty (dans un souffle) : Non, non, non, aller respire !

Chacun regardait avec une impuissance peinte sur les visages, l'un des leurs se battre pour sa vie. Certains détournaient les yeux, d'autres restaient figés. 

Carlos : Je n'arrive pas à voir la glotte !  
Kim : Laisse-moi voir

Elle essaya d'intuber Bosco mais rien n'y faisait.

Kim : Doc ! Je n'y arrive pas  
Doc : Alex, passe moi un scalpel  
Faith : Quoi ? DOC ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais   
Jimmy : Laisse le faire son boulot il s'y connaît

Faith regarda Doc inciser le bas de la gorge de bosco. Elle se tourna, posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Jimmy et se mit à pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas été ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas répondu lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, c'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose de particulier, de précis, mais quoi ? Faith n'arrêtait pas de penser au comportement de Bosco. Ca allait faire deux heures qu'ils étaient tous dans cette salle d'attente, la même où elle avait attendu de longues heures, il y'avait trois mois, pour savoir comment allait Bosco.

Elle avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était immobilisé comme cela, qu'est-ce qu'il avait attendu ? Une idée lui vint à l'esprit durant une seconde mais elle l'effaça immédiatement. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas comme cela, de plus il détestait les gens qui voulaient se suicider. Bien sûr son comportement n'était pas très posé ces derniers jours, mais il avait eu quand même l'air d'aller mieux.

Le problème était qu'il intériorisait trop, même tout… Il ne s'ouvrait pas et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se comportait bizarrement, mais comment Faith pouvait-elle l'aider s'il ne lui parlait pas ? Maintenant elle se retrouvait encore une fois dans cet hôpital maudit, à attendre des nouvelles. Elle n'était pas seule, Sully, Davis, Alex, Kim… tout le monde était là. Depuis que Bosco avait été enlevé, ils étaient tous devenus très proches, encore plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Leur amitié s'était considérablement soudée ; et passer tous ses jours ensembles pour aider l'un de leurs amis était quelque chose de vraiment réconfortant. 

Faith s'était sentie faiblir en voyant Bosco dans un tel état, lorsque Jimmy l'avait sorti ; tout son sang s'était répandu d'un bout à l'autre de son corps. Sans parler du fait que Doc avait dû lui ouvrir la gorge et lui passer un tube dedans ; puis il avait fait de même au niveau du poumon droit. Une fois dans l'ambulance il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour redonner de l'air à Bosco, l'un de ses poumons était apparemment comprimé. Il avait fait un arrêt dans l'ambulance, mais le pire était lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés ici, dans ce lieu de mort ; les médecins l'avaient emmenés en réanimation, et lorsqu'ils avaient voulu le monter en chirurgie il avait fait un autre arrêt. Elle avait assisté aux manœuvres des médecins ; voyant le corps de son ami sauter à chaque électrochoc, sans avoir quelconque réaction.

Après ce qui lui avait paru être des jours, et qui avait, en réalité, duré 4 minutes, le cœur de son ami était reparti. Bosco était désormais entrain de se faire scalper ; Faith pouvait s'imaginer les chirurgiens entrain d'ouvrir son partenaire. Heureusement que les autres étaient là, avec elle, sans quoi elle ne pourrait jamais y arriver.

Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par Ty qui la secoua. Elle vit tout le monde debout, et regarda à la porte ; où se tenait un chirurgien. Elle se leva à son tour.

Chirurgien : Est-ce que Madame Boscorelli est là ?  
Doc : Non, on n'a pas réussi à la joindre.

Le chirurgien regarda sur le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il releva la tête 

Chirurgien : Faith Yokas ?  
Faith : Oui ?  
Chirurgien : Veuillez me suivre

Elle regarda ses amis avec interrogation. Elle se tourna vers le médecin.

Faith : Qu'est-ce qui se passe !  
Chirurgien : Je dois parler avec vous en privé   
Jimmy : Nous sommes tous des amis de l'officier Boscorelli, vous pouvez parler devant nous, c'est…  
Chirurgien : Madame Yokas, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Faith sentit la boule s'intensifier à l'intérieur de son estomac, et ses jambes devenir flasques. Le chirurgien la conduisit dans une pièce. 

Chirurgien : Attendez là

Il sortit, un moment plus tard arriva un médecin, chirurgien aussi à première vue compte tenu de ses vêtements… recouverts de sang !

Faith se sentit devenir mal. Ce médecin, en tout cas, avait l'air bien plus sympathique que le précédent. Elle vit qu'il se força à sourire. Il lui serra la main.

Homeyer : Je suis le docteur Allen Homeyer.  
Faith : Faith Yokas.  
Homeyer : Je suis désolé si Guy ne vous a pas fait bonne impression, il est souvent comme ça, mais il n'est pas méchant  
Faith : Guy ?  
Homeyer : Oh ! Mon collègue qui vous amené ici

Faith secoua la tête, la terreur la gagnait un peu plus chaque minute. 

Homeyer : Je me suis occupé de votre ami, l'officier Boscorelli.

Le Dr Thomas arriva à ce moment là. Il salua Faith qui lui rendit un léger sourire

Homeyer : j'ai appelé le Dr Thomas, je sais que c'est lui qui a suivi votre partenaire il y a trois mois.  
Faith : Dr Thomas, qu'est-ce qui se passe

Les médecins s'échangèrent un long regard.

Dr Thomas : Faith…  
Homeyer : Votre ami a été apporté ici dans un état critique ; il a inhalé énormément de fumée, sans compter qu'il est resté sans respirer au minimum cinq minutes. Ses poumons étaient brûlés et son poumon droit était gravement touché. Sans parler de sa jambe qui a subit un grave dégât, puisqu'il a été brûlé au second et troisième degré au niveau du mollet gauche.  
Faith : Mon Dieu  
Homeyer : Mais il a fait un autre arrêt pendant que nous l'opérions.   
Faith : Quoi ?  
Dr Thomas : Faith vous devriez vous asseoir   
Faith : Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin  
Homeyer : L'arrêt a duré 15 minutes, son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant ce temps là. Aux vues du premier arrêt cardiaque qu'il a fait pendant que vous l'emmeniez ici, ainsi que celui qui a eu lieu avant l'opération et qui s'est ajouté au traumatisme crânien…  
Faith : Traumatisme… Comment va Bosco, dites moi !

Elle regarda le Dr Thomas, dont le visage affichait un air sinistre.

Dr Thomas : Faith, Bosco est…

TBC….


	7. un coma difficile

Jimmy : Pourquoi ils l'ont emmené dans une pièce isolée ? 

Chacun s'inquiétait, tout le monde pouvait voir, par la vitre, Faith discuter avec les médecins.

Ty : C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, un ?

Personne n'osa parler. Bosco avait traversé pire il y'a trois mois, il ne pouvait pas les lâcher maintenant.

Dr Thomas : Faith, Bosco est dans le coma.  
Faith : Quoi ?

Elle se sentit défaillir. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise derrière elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le Dr Thomas s'accroupit devant elle. 

Dr Thomas : Faith…  
Faith : Ce n'est pas possible… Il va se réveiller au moins ? Hein ? Dites-moi qu'il va se réveiller.

Elle était totalement paniquée, non ce n'était même pas de la panique mais de la terreur, de l'angoisse, de l'horreur même, enfin toute une palette d'émotions qui s'ouvrait à elle. Elle redressa la tête lorsque aucune réponse à sa question ne vint. Elle regarda tout à tour Homeyer et le généraliste.

Faith : Docteurs ?  
Dr Thomas : Le corps de votre ami a subi de graves dégâts. Etre dans le coma est une forme de thérapie, cet état permet au corps de se soigner. Mais…  
Faith : Mais quoi ? Son cerveau n'est pas…  
Homeyer : Non, nous avons eu peur pendant un moment mais il fonctionne.  
Faith : Pour… Pourquoi il est dans le coma alors ?  
Dr Thomas : Comme je vous l'ai dis, le corps a besoin de repos pour se soigner. Cependant lorsque Bosco s'est cogné la tête le flux sanguin s'est accumulé à un seul endroit de son cerveau, provoquant ainsi un épaississement d'une partie de ses vaisseaux. La compression exercée fait qu'il ne répond plus aux ordres. Il va falloir attendre que la pression descende, nous ne pouvons rien faire dans ces conditions.   
Faith : Mais lorsque ça sera redevenu normal, il se réveillera, n'est-ce pas  
Homeyer : Nous n'en savons rien, le corps est une science complexe. Il peut très bien se réveiller dans 10 minutes comme dans 10 ans

En la voyant s'asseoir, les pompiers et policiers se trouvant dans la salle d'attente sentirent la panique monter. Ils virent, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux médecins sortirent. Ils regardèrent le Dr Thomas avec interrogation. Celui-ci baissa la tête et partit, Kim alla voir Faith. Elle la trouva entrain de pleurer. L'ambulancière perçut son angoisse augmenter.

Kim : Faith ?

Celle-ci releva la tête, Kim s'avança et la serra dans ses bras.

Kim : Chut, doucement ma belle

20 minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la salle d'attente ; les nouvelles sur la condition de Bosco avaient fait le tour, et personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. Faith n'avait pas eu le droit d'aller le voir. Mais elle pensait finalement que c'était mieux comme ça, il fallait qu'elle attende qu'il soit descendu en réanimation. Elle ne pourrait pas faire face à ça, voir son meilleur ami lutter pour sa vie sans en être conscient, elle lui parlant, mais Bosco ne répondant pas. Au moins il était encore parmi eux, avec elle, mais pour combien de temps encore ? 

De l'appartement en flammes, Bosco s'était retrouvé directement dans son ancien appartement. Il n'avait pas compris comment il avait fais pour arriver là, surtout il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être rentré dans son ancien immeuble, sans la clé en plus. Il regarda autour de lui, cet appart qu'il avait quitté n'avait pas changé, tout ce qu'il avait emballé dans des cartons, tout ce qu'il avait jeté était revenu à sa place. Et sans savoir pourquoi, bien que son seul désir était de partir à toutes jambes d'ici, et de regagner son nouveau loft, Bosco n'en fit rien. C'est comme si on le forçait à rester là. Il alla se servir un verre d'eau puis remarqua qu'il était en uniforme. D'habitude il l'enlevait toujours et le laissait dans les vestiaires.

Bosco : Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il avait beau chercher rien ne lui revenait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi, comment ? Et comme si ses jambes avançaient seules il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de lui. Il commença à enlever son uniforme, mais une fois la chemise déboutonnée, il releva la tête et pu voir qu'il n'était plus dans l'appartement mais dans la cave, cette cave, lieu de tortures et de souffrances. Il ne portait plus que son jean, son polo avait disparu. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il aperçut Melonni et Paterson se diriger vers lui.

Faith était assise aux côtés de Bosco, dans une chambre d'hôpital comme une autre. Ca faisait deux heures qu'elle était là, à le fixer, à lui parler mais rien n'y faisait. Les médecins lui avaient dit que ça pourrait aider son ami s'il entendait sa voix, mais Faith n'en était pas convaincu. Le voir dans cet état lui rappelait ce qui s'était produit plus de trois mois auparavant, et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle revoyait des flashs, elle arrivait dans la cave, apercevait Bosco, suspendu à des chaînes, sans bouger, et Melonni s'effondrer à terre après les coups de feu. Elle sentait encore la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée avant de se porter aux côtés de Bosco, lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui et qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle avait cru être arrivée trop tard.

Cette fois-ci c'était pareil, elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Elle pouvait encore se remémorer Bosco à travers les flammes, pourquoi donc la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui. Elle se sentait totalement perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, où ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Elle aurait dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami, bien sûr il lui avait vaguement dit l'autre soir, lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleurer dans ses bras, mais ça avait été véritablement la seule fois qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots sur la situation.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Jimmy : Faith ?  
Faith : Jimmy ? Oh ! Tu m'as fais peur  
Jimmy : Désolé ce n'était pas mon attention… Je t'apporte un peu de café.

Il lui tendit la tasse

Faith : Merci   
Jimmy : Comment va-t-il ?  
Faith : Assez bien vu la situation… 

Bosco : … Ahhhhhhh

Lyssia retira le fer brûlant de la peau de Bosco. Ce dernier laissa sa tête tomber en avant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait voulu hurler mais rien. Là, il avait crier mais seulement le silence s'était fait entendre. Et pourtant la douleur, cette douleur, était pire que tout.

Lyssia : Ne crie pas bébé ! Tu dois le faire, et je vais t'y aider  
Bosco : Non… Tu n'es pas vraie, tu es morte, tu n'es pas réelle

Lyssia s'avança et l'embrassa avant de descendre sa main jusqu'au pénis du policier.

Lyssia : Et ça ce n'est pas réel ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors Paterson avait disparu devant ses yeux, pourquoi était-elle là alors qu'elle avait été tuée ? Il sentit brusquement un violent coup dans son dos, et il cru qu'il allait s'effondrer, il entendit un craquement, sans doute la colonne vertébrale. Il cria mais rien ne sortit, il ne s'entendait pas, il entendait seulement ses discussions avec Lyssia. Peut-être après tout n'était-il jamais sorti de cette cave ? Il avait dû rêver tout ça, que Faith était venue le libérer, qu'il avait repris sa vie. Il leva la tête vers sa main, pourtant son petit doigt était toujours là. Il ne le sentait pas mais il le voyait. Mais alors ce feu, cette chaleur et cette souffrance… Ses séances chez le psy, les verres après le boulot avec les amis… Rien de tout cela n'était vrai ? Où était-ce son esprit qui revivait les moments passés avec Lyssia. Se sentait-il coupable de quelque chose ?

Il sentit à ce moment là comme un tremblement, tout bougeait autour de lui, sauf Melonni, qui restait de marbre, affichant un grand sourire. Il regarda tout s'effondrer, puis vit son petit doigt tomber à terre, du sang en sortant et s'éparpillant sur le sol. Il regarda sa main et vit alors les coupures de ses bras et de son torse se rouvrir, il tourna la tête mais plus personne n'était devant lui, et tout avait arrêté de bouger. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, juste à temps pour apercevoir un flacon, dont le contenu se déversa sur lui goutte à goutte. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais rien ne sortit, il avait mal, tellement mal. Il avait l'impression que sa peau s'arrachait, s'écartait d'elle-même. La sueur parcourait son corps, mais lui n'en pouvait plus.

Jimmy : C'est pas forcément évident  
Faith : Non c'est …

Elle fût interrompue par les moniteurs cardiaques affolés de Bosco. Jimmy se redressa.

Jimmy : C'est quoi cette me…  
Faith : Oh non ! … MARY … MARY !  
Jimmy : Y'a un problème ici

Mary se précipita dans la chambre  
Faith : Aidez le !  
Mary : Et merde !

Elle appuya sur l'alarme qui se répercuta dans tout l'hôpital. 

Faith : Aidez-le Mary, ne le laissez pas mourir je vous en prie…

TBC…


	8. la tete haute

Jimmy et Faith regardaient les médecins et infirmières s'affairer sur leur ami depuis maintenant près de 7 minutes. Le corps de Bosco semblait insensible à toutes les tentatives de réanimation. Faith regardait la scène horrifiée, soutenue par Jimmy. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait ni parler ni pleurer. Le vide, la détresse, il n'y avait que ça. 

Dr Thomas : On dégage

Pour la énième fois Faith l'entendait prononcer cette phrase. Mais à quoi ça servait, son ami était entrain de mourir sous ses yeux. Une minute paraissait une heure… Le corps de Bosco retomba une nouvelle fois inerte sur le lit. Jimmy baissa la tête, il ne pouvait plus soutenir la scène du regard. C'était injuste, après tout ce que le policier avait traversé il ne pouvait, ne devait pas mourir comme ça. Pourquoi le pompier n'était-il pas arrivé avant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit immédiatement ?  
Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un, puis deux bips, et vit le cœur de son ami recommencer à fonctionner sur les appareils. Le personnel s'écarta. Faith regarda le Dr Thomas.

Faith : Quoi ? Il…  
Dr Thomas : Son cœur vient de repartir, on ne peut pas en faire plus pour le moment. Il faut qu'il arrête de faire ça. Mais il est en vie, c'est l'essentiel.

Son biper sonna. Il le regarda puis tourna la tête vers Jimmy et Faith.

Dr Thomas : Je dois y aller

Il quitta la chambre. Mary s'approcha de Faith, sous le choc.

Mary : Faith ?

Faith la dévisagea, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se produire.

Mary : Il va bien Faith, c'est une bonne nouvelle  
Faith : Vraiment ?  
Mary : Oui 

Elle lui donna un sourire puis sortit de la chambre. Faith s'approcha du lit de son ami, puis s'effondra dans une chaise, réalisant qu'elle avait failli, une fois de plus, le perdre. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber malgré elle, elle lui serra la main mais n'eut aucune réaction en échange. Comment Mary pouvait-elle dire qu'il allait bien alors qu'il était toujours dans le coma ?

Bosco ouvrit les yeux. Il était de nouveau chez lui, dans son ancien appartement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le quitter. Il s'était cru mort, cette douleur… et maintenant il se retrouvait ici, de nouveau, allongé sur son sofa. Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Tout était tranquille, calme, la télé était allumée et une bouteille de bière à moitié vide était posée sur la table.

Il se redressa puis toucha son dos, mais rien, il n'y avait rien, aucun mal, aucun sang. Il devenait vraiment cinglé, mais c'était si réel pourtant. Il avait tout ressenti, chaque millimètre de sa peau avait tremblé, chaque nerf s'était contracté sous la douleur. Il s'était senti partir, il avait eu conscience de se laisser sombrer dans le néant, et maintenant le voilà qui se retrouvait chez lui. Il se mit debout et fit le tout de son appart, mais personne, pas de Lyssia en vue. Il se dirigea avec appréhension vers la porte d'entrée. Il y porta une main tremblante puis d'un geste brusque l'ouvrit. La porte céda sans résistance, donnant sur le pallier habituel. Il sortit la tête doucement, tout avait l'air normal, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à l'ouvrir tout à l'heure ? Sans doute encore l'un de ses rêves ! Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se rafraîchir les idées. Il enfila un polo, prit sa veste puis sortit ! Ca allait certainement lui faire du bien.

Le cœur de Bosco se fit plus régulier sur les monitorings, Kim avait prit la relève de Jimmy auprès de Faith, pour la soutenir. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et surtout après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, elle se devait d'être là pour eux. Faith releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le son des moniteurs se modifier. Elle regarda Kim, inquiète.

Kim : C'est rien, il se détend ! Il doit rêver  
Faith : On rêve dans le coma ?  
Kim : Il semblerait que oui.  
Ty : Mesdames !

Elles se tournèrent vers le jeune policier qui venait d'entrer avec Alex. Il leur tendit à chacune une tasse de café ; qu'elles prirent avec plaisir. Des secondes qui se transformaient en minutes, des minutes en heures, et les heures en jours… 4…7...9 jours de coma désormais. Aucun changement. Les médecins avaient dis que Bosco se remettait gentiment, mais Faith ne pouvait pas les croire. Ses attaques cardiaques avaient cessé mais son cœur battait souvent de manière irrégulière, ce qui inquiétait tout le monde.

Bosco rentra chez lui. Il passait son temps à sortir, à flâner dans le parc où bien à jouer au basket avec Ty, Jimmy et les autres. Il adorait ça. Ca faisait un moment que Lyssia ne lui avait pas rendu visite, et il bloquait son esprit à toute rencontre. Elle avait essayé bien évidemment mais il luttait de toutes ses forces, se disant que tout se passait dans sa tête. Et il réussissait à l'éloigner ; et sans elle tout lui paraissait bien plus facile. Ce qui le dérangeait en revanche était ce bruit de fond qu'il ne pouvait pas chasser, comme des voix éloignées ; il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient mais il les trouvait rassurantes. Il s'était habitué à vivre avec, enfin vivre était un grand mot puisque ça ne faisait, selon lui, que trois ou quatre jours qu'il les entendait.

Il alluma la télé et se commanda une pizza. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas faire la cuisine, mais ce qu'il faisait n'était pas spécialement extra et la vaisselle le défrisait. Et puis une bonne pizza devant un match, quoi de mieux ? Son ventre gargouillait, à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. La sonnette se fit entendre au bout de vingt minutes, il était temps. Il se saisit de son portefeuille et se dirigea vers la porte, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ce n'était pas un livreur qui l'attendait, ni même un couloir, mais une cave, la cave ; cette cave qu'il avait vainement chassée de son esprit. Il se retourna mais tout était pareil, gris, sombre, lugubre, avec cette puanteur… Et devant lui se trouvaient Paterson et Melonni, entrain de rire. Il ne comprenait pas, comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il essaya de bouger mais rien à faire ; il releva la tête, Lyssia se trouvait désormais devant lui, seule !

Les moniteurs commencèrent à s'affoler ; tout comme Faith qui se leva d'un bon, rejointe par Alex et Ty. Les bips devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers et surtout de plus en plus denses. 

Alex : MARY !  
Faith : Oh mon Dieu, ne me fais pas ça Boz.

Lyssia retira un couteau ensanglanté du ventre de Bosco. Ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur.

Lyssia : Tu dois le faire Bosco ! Pour ton bien, et celui de tes amis. Tu ne vois pas que tu leur pourris la vie ? Ils te croient fou ; tu les déranges avec tes problèmes !

Ca faisait maintenant près de cinq minutes que Bosco subissait les dires de Melonni, toute sa culpabilité remonta à la surface. Il se l'était caché ; mais c'est elle qui avait raison. Il devait en finir. Et seul. Elle était là pour l'inciter… Il ferma les yeux ! La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas tant celle de son ventre mais celle morale. Elle s'avança vers lui et le détacha des chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier, puis lui tendit le couteau. Il le regarda 

Lyssia : Tu sais que c'est la seule solution.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes, Lyssia commença à le masser doucement, avant de revenir face à lui, elle lui fit signe de la tête. Il prit le couteau fermement entre ses mains… la seule issue possible.

Faith : Bosco, me fais pas ça, bas-toi

Il redressa la tête

Bosco : Faith ?

Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne, personne sauf elle !

Lyssia : Elle n'est pas là joli cœur je te l'ai dis elle est morte par ta faute

Ce détail… Il l'avait oublié si facilement ? Pourquoi ? Sa meilleure amie était morte, et il ne s'en était même pas soucié.

Faith : Résiste ! Tiens bon je t'en prie

Il ne pouvait pas rêver, la voix de sa partenaire était présente, il la sentait tout près de lui. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps, son parfum…

Faith : Ne me quitte pas !

Il se redressa ! Faith était en vie, bien qu'il se croyait fou, quelque chose lui disait de se battre, de renoncer à faire ça… Il se tourna vers Lyssia, lui adressa un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

Bosco : Tu sais qu'elle est la chose en quoi je crois le plus ?  
Lyssia : L'amour…  
Bosco : L'amitié

Il lui enfonça le couteau dans le cœur, et la regarda se reculer.

Bosco : Tu n'es pas réel, et même si tu l'étais rien, je dis bien RIEN, et surtout pas toi, ne me fera comporter en lâche ! Je sais que mes amis croient en moi, je les ai déjà déçu une fois, je ne recommencerai pas. Va pourrir la vie de quelqu'un d'autre !

Lyssia le regarda avec stupeur puis disparue ! Bosco était complètement médusé, voilà qu'il parlait à un fantôme ! Mais elle était si réelle ! Il se laissa glisser au sol ; son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il ferma les yeux.

Mary : Il revient !

Faith, Ty et Alex s'approchèrent du lit. Faith serra la main de Bosco de toutes ses forces !

Faith : Boz, tu m'entends ?  
Mary : Je vais chercher le Dr Thomas je reviens

Elle quitta la pièce. Faith sentit la main de Bosco bouger entre ses doigts.

Ty : Bosco ?

Alex vit les jambes de son ami bouger légèrement, elle sourit. Le policier releva légèrement la tête, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Faith, son ange était là, ce n'était pas un rêve

Ty : Hé ! Salut vieux !  
Faith (souriant) : Bon retour parmi nous !


	9. retour à la vie

Deux semaines qu'il était coincé dans cet hôpital, il n'en pouvait plus, il tournait en rond, heureusement qu'il sortait aujourd'hui.

Faith entra dans la chambre.

Faith : Prêt ?  
Bosco : Plus que jamais

Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais en deux semaines, il avait récupéré, récupéré de tout, non seulement au niveau physique mais aussi au niveau moral, Lyssia ne venait plus le hanter, elle était partie, une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'était battu contre elle et finalement il avait gagné, il en remerciait Faith, c'est grâce à elle qu'il avait trouvé le courage de l'affronter. C'est sa voix, au moment ou il allait renoncer, qu'il lui avait redonné courage. Elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait entendu l'appeler, mais jamais ce souvenir ne périrait dans ses mémoires. Faith avait toujours été là pour lui, et une fois de plus elle lui avait montré qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

De l'air, de l'air frais, ça changeait de l'odeur des produits d'entretiens de l'hôpital, quoiqu'il s'y était habitué. Mais là, tout avait l'air nouveau pour lui, il était enfin dehors, reprenant sa liberté… Une nouvelle vie, sans cauchemar, seulement apprendre à redécouvrir les joies des sorties après le boulot… 

Ce boulot qui lui avait tellement manqué, il allait le reprendre dans deux ou trois jours, bien entendu il serait derrière un bureau, mais qu'elle importance, il irait à son rythme, c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait.

Faith gara la voiture devant l'immeuble de son ami.

Faith : T'es sûr que ça va aller ?  
Bosco : Oui, t'en fais pas, merci.  
Faith : je passerai te voir demain  
Bosco : Ecoute, merci mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman…

Faith se racla la gorge

Bosco : Quoi ?  
Faith : C'est sûr, je te laisse cinq minutes et regarde l'état dans lequel tu t'es retrouvé !   
Bosco : Je vais bien je t'assure, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de reprendre mes repères, seul, tu comprends ?  
Faith : Bien sûr  
Bosco : Merci  
Faith : de rien

Il lui déposa un baisé sur la joue, puis sorti de la voiture et entra dans son immeuble. Faith resta médusée, elle se toucha la joue, à l'endroit ou il l'avait embrassé, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'attentions aussi délicates de la part de son partenaire. Il était si doux ! Elle sourit, puis partie.

Bosco entra chez lui, c'était si bon de se retrouver chez soi. Il avait hâte de retrouver son lit, car ceux des hôpitaux n'étaient les modèles les plus confortables, mais ce dont il avait avant tout besoin, était de sortir, de profiter, de revoir ses amis. Il déposa ses affaires puis se dirigea vers son frigo, il n'y avait plus rien, Faith l'avait prévenu que Ty et Sully étaient venus faire un peu de ménage.

De grosses belles frites bien croquantes, avec un double cheeseburger, c'était tout ce dont il avait envie. Il irait faire les courses après. Ty… C'était le mec avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité, un bon policier, qui adorait faire la fête, comme lui. Ca faisait près d'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, sans doute à cause du boulot. Il avait menti à Faith, le fait était qu'il voulait retrouver ses amis, mais avec Faith ce n'était pas pareil. Il se sentait vulnérable lorsqu'elle était là, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. C'était comme un sentiment bizarre qui l'enveloppait lorsqu'elle se trouvait là, pas comme de l'amitié ni comme de l'amour, quelque chose d'autre, qui prend l'être tout entier.

Ty : Hé mec !

Bosco arriva devant chez Haggerty, Ty l'attendait, il l'avait appelé, pour savoir si ils pouvaient se voir pour manger un morceau, Ty avait tout de suite accepté ; Bosco adorait ce type. C'était un peu comme son petit frère pour lui, pas comme Mikey mais quelque chose d'encore plus présent, de plus profond.

Bosco : Comment ça va ?  
Ty : C'est toi le rescapé !  
Bosco : Ca va super.  
Ty : Génial ! Tant mieux.

Ty entraîna Bosco à l'intérieur du bar, tous les pompiers et policiers étaient là. Bosco se sentit ému, il n'avait pas l'habitude des accueils chaleureux comme cela, lorsqu'il était petit c'était aux cris qu'il était reçu, désormais il se rendait compte qu'il était entouré et qu'il n'était plus seul, tout irait bien maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un certain équilibre dans sa vie, un équilibre qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il aperçu Faith ; elle aussi se trouvait là, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui montrer combien il tenait à elle, comment il se sentait surtout lorsqu'elle était là, mais il se retint et après avoir salué et remercié chacun individuellement, il se dirigea vers elle. 

Bosco : Salut !  
Faith : Salut  
Bosco : Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Faith : je me suis dit qu'il y avait une fête en l'honneur de mon meilleur ami et que ça serait bien que j'y aille ; et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que t'avais besoin de te retrouver seul, c'est moi qui te fais fuir ou quoi ?  
Bosco : Non, c'est pas ça…

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

Bosco : Tu as tellement fait pour moi ces derniers temps, je ne veux pas en abuser c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi  
Faith : ce n'est pas ton genre. Et puis si je te propose mon aide c'est que ça ne me dérange pas ; j'ai failli te perdre deux fois en 4 mois, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai ressenti ; mais je ne veux plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais revivre ça.   
Bosco : Je suis désolé Faith, mais je suis toujours là et je ne compte pas m'en aller ni te laisser.  
Faith : Jure-le Bosco, promet-moi de ne jamais partir, de toujours rester avec moi  
Bosco : Jamais je ne pourrai m'en aller ni m'éloigner de toi, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ; alors je te le promets Faith, jamais je ne te laisserai seule. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans moi, sérieusement ?

Faith laissa échapper un rire.

Faith : Toujours aussi modeste !  
Bosco : Que veux-tu, ça ne change pas les gens !   
Faith : Reste comme tu es, c'est comme ça que l'on t'apprécie !  
Bosco : Bien sûr !

La soirée continua à se dérouler sans trop de problèmes, les pompiers et policiers jouaient au billard, aux fléchettes, ils étaient complètement saouls ! Bosco n'avait pas trop abusé de l'alcool, il avait parlé avec Faith, parfois en laissant entre les discussions des silences confortables, apaisants, qui lui faisaient du bien.

Vers trois heures du matin, il décida de rentrer ; certains étaient déjà partis.

Bosco : Bon je vais y aller  
Faith : Ouais va te reposer tu as l'air crevé !  
Bosco : Merci du conseil ; je te dépose  
Faith : Non merci, je vais rester encore un peu  
Bosco : Tu es sûr… Je veux dire, pour une femme, rentrer à 3 heures du mat toute seule, à pied c'est pas très prudent, et je doute que Fred daigne se lever pour venir te chercher.  
Faith : Non, je-  
Bosco : -Y'a pas de non qui tienne, aller, viens

Faith le regarda, elle était contente de passer encore un moment avec lui. Elle avait simplement refusé la première fois par convenance ; mais elle venait de se promettre de passer le plus de temps possible avec son meilleur ami. En quatre mois, elle avait eu l'impression de vieillir de 20 ans d'un seul coup, par deux fois la mort avait failli lui enlever l'être le plus cher qu'elle a après sa famille. Comme elle l'avait déjà reconnu, parfois à contre cœur lorsqu'elle était fâchée contre lui, Bosco était un personnage particulier, toute une partie de sa vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais connue s'il n'avait pas été là, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter, même s'il était parfois un peu trop égocentrique à son goût et qu'il se comportait en imbécile, mais elle l'aimait ; elle l'aimait de différentes manières, comme un meilleur ami, comme un frère aussi et parfois même se mélangeaient sans doute des sentiments plus forts. Mais ce dont elle était sûre est qu'il avait une force… il n'avait jamais renoncé, et elle l'en remerciait. Il était sorti par deux fois d'un coma, et s'était remis de ses blessures, du moins celles physiques. Le moral avait été absent pendant un temps, mais il semblait allé bien mieux, bien qu'il était encore pâle et avait les traits tirés, mais il venait de sortir de l'hôpital, il n'avait pas récupéré le poids qu'il avait perdu, et il devait encore en avoir perdu davantage avec le traitement de bouillons liquides de l'hôpital. Mais il était là, bien vivant, le sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qui lui avait tellement manqué ; elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis qu'il était sorti il y a 4 mois. Mais tout ça n'était désormais qu'un mauvais souvenir.

TBC


	10. les demons du passé

Bosco : Enfoiré de salopard de connard ! Je vais t'apprendre à me pisser dessus !

Bosco hurlait à s'en éclater les poumons, il coursait un type qui venait de braquer une banque, de tirer sur Ty (heureusement le gilet avait fait son travail), et pour finir le tout, lorsqu'il s'était sauvé, il avait renversé un saut rempli de pisse de chien sur Bosco, qui était plus que furax. Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait derrière ce type, ça faisait près de trois semaines qu'il avait repris le boulot, il avait passé les huit premiers jours derrière un bureau avant que de retourner sur le terrain ; et c'était véritablement la première poursuite qu'il effectuait depuis cet accident dans l'immeuble en flammes. Sa jambe le tirait toujours quelque peu mais il faisait son footing tous les matins et s'était habitué à la douleur. Les médecins lui avaient dit de ne pas forcer, surtout après ce deuxième coma, il allait à des séances de rééducations trois fois par semaines, et continuait à voir un psy ; mais depuis l'hôpital, Lyssia ni Paterson ni aucuns mauvais souvenirs n'étaient réapparus, et il rendait grâce au ciel pour ça. Finalement peut-être est-ce vrai, avec le temps, peut-être que l'on oublie.

Bosco : Tu vas voir !

Bosco accéléra l'allure et bondit sur le type, le faisant rouler à terre. Il se mit sur lui, écarta son arme et commença à vouloir le menotter lorsque l'homme lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac ; ce qui fit tomber Bosco sur les fesses. Le gars voulu se relever mais Bosco se remit sur lui. Faith arriva à ce moment là en patrouilleuse, y fit monter l'homme puis regarda Bosco. Ce dernier était essoufflé, mais heureux, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage. 

Faith : Ca va ?

Bosco la regarda puis lui adressa un grand sourire avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de lui répondre jovialement.

Bosco : Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis des mois.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Faith croyait ce qu'il lui disait. Il était bien, et ça se sentait. Il était toujours pâle, les joues creuses, et les cercles noires sous ses yeux ; il n'avait pas vraiment repris de poids, mais il fallait qu'il se réhabitue lentement. Il recommençait à sortir avec ses amis le soir et Faith en était heureuse. De plus Fred, pour une fois (et ça ne lui était pas donné), comprenait la situation et la laissait aller à sa guise.

Tous ces mois de calvaire avaient été éreintant pour Bosco mais aussi pour Faith. Elle n'avait pas profité de sa famille, étant continuellement restée avec son meilleur ami, mais étrangement Emily et Charlie l'admiraient pour cela, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Et depuis trois semaines maintenant elle avait repris un rythme presque normal, et avait récupéré de la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée. 6 mois… Déjà 6 mois, et les souvenirs étaient toujours présents dans leur tête comme si cela était hier, chaque détail, chaque souvenir… Présent dans chaque tête, sauf dans celle de Bosco. Il s'était battu pour oublier, il avait lutté pour cela, et finalement il avait réussi. Il ne voulait plus s'en souvenir, il avait fini par faire une croix dessus. Et il en était fier ; même s'il savait que chaque personne qui le croisait ne le voyait pas lui, mais son corps suspendu à ses chaînes. Mais après tout, il s'en remettait. Il savait que personne n'oublierai ; mais lui ne voulait pas vivre avec cela à l'intérieur de lui, il l'avait chassé. Définitivement.

Ty, Sully et Faith étaient entrain de se changer dans les vestiaires lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et Bosco apparu en courant.

Sully : Tiens, Superman !  
Bosco : Lâche-moi !  
Ty : Oh il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur  
Bosco : Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire vous deux ?  
Ty : Bonjour quand même  
Bosco : Ouais c'est ça.  
Sully : Superman c'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin ?  
Bosco : Ouais ! Ta mère qui est venue me réveiller

Sully claqua la porte de son casier puis commença à se diriger vers Bosco. Ty, qui rigolait, réagit immédiatement et fit barrage devant Sully, le poussant vers la sortie.

Ty : Oh, oh, oh, du calme Sully, viens avec moi, sort d'ici ça te fera du bien. 

Sully lança un dernier regard à Bosco avant de sortir violemment des vestiaires, tandis que Bosco continuait à se changer. Faith, qui n'avait rien dit, s'approcha de lui. 

Faith : Bonjour !

Pas de réponse. Au moins il avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur des bons jours, il allait bien.

Faith : Bien Monsieur sans langue, je t'attends en salle de réunion.

Bosco continua à lacer ses chaussures énergiquement pendant que Faith sortie.

Sully : Etre patient ? Ca va faire 6 mois c'est bon maintenant, t'as vu comment il a réagi ? Il en profite ! Je vais certainement pas m'écraser devant ce nimbo sous prétexte qu'il a été traumatisé !  
Ty : Sully…  
Sully : Quoi « Sully » ? C'est vrai après tout, je commence à en avoir marre de lui et de ses sautes d'humeur. Rien, pas UN merci depuis 6 mois, pas un merci pour l'avoir retrouvé ou encore sauvé, pas un merci pour l'avoir aidé, pour l'avoir épaulé, rien. NADA !  
Ty : Tu connais Bosco  
Sully : Ce type est un ingrat  
Ty : Il t'a déjà dis merci à sa manière, mais il te fera savoir lorsque le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant ne le force pas, il va mieux, c'est l'essentiel, non ?  
Sully : Mouais

Ils entrèrent en salle de réunion, Bosco arriva au moment où le capitaine allait commencer. Il en sortit précipitamment à la fin. Faith, Sully et Ty se regardèrent bizarrement.

Ty : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?  
Faith : J'en sais rien  
Sully : Et c'est moi qu'on traite de cinglé.  
Faith : Je vais aller le voir.

Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Elle ne vit personne en franchissant la porte.

Faith : Bosco ?

Elle l'appela doucement mais pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte des premiers toilettes mais personne, elle recommença ainsi de suite jusqu'à en arriver au dernier. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle le vit. Il était assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle sentit son sang se mettre à bouillonner. Ses instincts et ses peurs s'étaient mis en avant trop souvent ces derniers temps lorsqu'il s'agissait de son partenaire ; parfois elle se frappait mentalement de s'inquiéter autant lorsqu'il ne décrochait pas immédiatement au téléphone ou qu'il ne venait pas ouvrir sa porte… Mais là…

Faith : Bosco ?

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. En ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son ami, elle commença à paniquer.

Faith : Boz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?...

Elle approcha sa tête de celle de son ami lorsque ce dernier redressa sa tête d'un seul coup. Il pleurait, non pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de douleur et de peine.

Faith : Bosco…

Elle murmura son prénom puis étreignit fermement son partenaire avant que celui-ci ne se mette à sangloter. Il s'écarta d'elle puis se leva d'un seul coup.

Faith : Quoi ?

Il s'éloigna d'elle puis alla se planter devant la glace. Faith se releva, surprise. Bosco était dans tous ses états, il était comme un garçon affolé, apeuré…

Elle s'approcha de lui mais au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur lui il s'écarta d'elle brusquement.

Bosco : Me touche pas ! Me touche pas

Sa voix était à peine audible, ce qui effrayait d'autant plus Faith.

Faith : Boz, c'est moi c'est Faith.  
Bosco : Ne m'approche pas, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne comprenait rien à tout ça.

Faith : Dis moi ce qui ne va pas

Il se retourna vers elle, elle vit son visage noyé par les larmes.

Bosco : Rien ne va ! C'est pas moi, je ne suis pas moi !  
Faith : de quoi tu parles ?  
Bosco : DE CA !

Bosco explosa et hurla en lui disant ça, en même temps qu'il défit sa chemise et souleva son tee-shirt pour laisser apparaître ses cicatrices. Faith le regarda dans les yeux avant de descendre son regard plus bas. Ces cicatrices, ces marques indélébiles… Ces souvenirs, ces blessures fermées mais encore ouvertes… Elles étaient là et le seraient toujours pour lui rappeler ; lui rappeler que jamais il ne serait en paix, ni avec les autres ni avec lui-même. Il se mit à pleurer, une boule en travers de la gorge, murmurant.

Bosco : Ca ! J'en peux plus … J'en peux plus Faith ! C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne. Pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle a choisi ? C'est ma faute, je l'ai laissé me faire du mal ! Je l'ai laissé !

A ses mots, Bosco se laissa tomber par terre. Faith, les larmes aux yeux, se dirigea vers lui puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le laissant pleurer au creux de son épaule.

Bosco : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal, hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Elle ne me laissera jamais en paix…

Faith ne savait quoi dire ! Les paroles tourmentées de son ami l'horrifiaient. Elle pouvait entendre la détresse et la douleur dans la voix de son meilleur ami, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Faith ne savait pas comment réconforter Bosco, elle qui d'habitude trouvait toujours les bonnes paroles, aujourd'hui les mots lui manquaient. La détresse de son partenaire la tuait ; le voir comme ça la détruisait ; il pleurait, elle aussi. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, le laissant pleurer.

Faith : Je suis là Bosco, je suis là.

Bosco releva la tête, les yeux embrumés. 

Bosco : Et moi, où je suis moi ?

Elchisiack : ENTREZ

Faith ferma la porte derrière elle.

Faith : Capitaine !  
Elchisiack : Faith qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi  
Faith : Bosco ne se sentait pas bien il est retourné chez lui.  
Elchisiack : Il va bien ?

Faith évita le sujet, elle devait en parler avec Bosco d'abord.

Faith : Il… La grippe je suppose, il avait un peu de fièvre. 

Elchisiack ne dit rien, par son regard et son silence, Faith comprit qu'il ne la croyait pas.

Elchisiack : Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler.  
Faith : Non ce n'est pas ça Monsieur …  
Elchisiack : Faith, même en ayant les jambes et les bras coupés Boscorelli viendrait travailler.   
Faith : Je…  
Elchisiack : Je te mets avec Gusler !  
Faith : Merci Monsieur  
Elchisiack : Sors d'ici

Elle acquiesça de la tête puis s'en alla, au moment où elle allait refermer la porte le Capitaine l'interpella.

Elchisiack : Yokas ?  
Faith : Oui Monsieur ?  
Elchisiack : Si y'a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour lui, dis le moi.  
Faith : Merci Monsieur  
Elchisiack : il a besoin de quelque chose ?  
Faith : De temps, c'est ça dont il a besoin. De beaucoup de temps. 

Elle referma la porte puis s'en alla.

Bosco avait passé tout l'après-midi chez lui, à tourner et retourner. Il s'était levé la nuit dernière, un mal de tête l'irradiant totalement. Il avait voulu prendre un des médicaments prescris par l'hosto mais s'était cogné.  
C'est alors que tout était revenu. Une de ses blessures s'était rouverte, et le sang, la douleur… tout était revenu par flashs violents, si violents qu'il en avait été malade ; à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de les repousser ils étaient revenus.

19h30 ! Seulement 19h30, en rentrant il s'était allongé, mais même la fatigue n'avait pas le dessus sur toutes les images qui lui revenaient. C'était pire que d'habitude, sans doute parce que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il vivait en paix, sans tourments. Il avait chassé ça de sa tête, il en avait été persuadé, mais tout ça n'avait été qu'illusion. Il avait essayé de confondre ce qu'il avait vécu en simples cauchemars, mais la vérité était que c'était bien réel. Il avait voulu s'en détourner, maintenant voilà où il en était. Il se tenait la tête, se levait, tournait en rond, s'asseyait, se balançant d'avant en arrière mais rien n'y faisait. Tout était là, se projetant devant ses yeux, il revivait son cauchemar. Lyssia, Paterson, les chaînes, le fer… Tout, tout, absolument tout.

Il avait mal à la tête, il n'en pouvait plus, il était effrayé, pourquoi ça ne partait pas ? Pourquoi ça ne le laissait pas tranquille ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'oublier, mais jamais il ne serait en paix. 

Bosco se saisit de son calepin puis composa un numéro de téléphone.

Bosco : Vas-y décroche, décroche… s'il te plaît !

La messagerie se mit en route : Vous êtes bien au cabinet du Docteur Hayes Brickman….

Bosco : Putain de MERDE !

Il s'effondra sur son sofa, les sanglots se libérant. Hayes était le seul homme avec qui Bosco se sentait soulagé lorsqu'il parlait, bien sûr c'était son boulot puisqu'il était psy, mais un bon psy ! A chaque fois qu'il avait envie de parler et de ne pas déranger Faith ; il appelait Hayes. D'habitude il fermait à 22h, et mais pas ce soir. Bosco attendit la fin du répondeur.

… Veuillez laisser un message.

Bosco : Hé ! Doc c'est… c'est Bosco…j'espérai vous avoir ce soir mais… mais c'est loupé, hein ?

Bosco commença à pleurer, il éloigna le combiné un instant afin d'essayer de prendre sur lui.

Bosco :… J'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler Doc… Je vous en prie ! 

Bosco raccrocha le téléphone, c'était stupide de sa part de vouloir s'acharner sur une machine, Brickman ne viendrait pas avant le lendemain.

Bosco prit sa tête dans ses mains, les flashs étaient fréquents, chaque chose qu'il regardait lui rappelait un de ses calvaires. Il releva la tête vers le téléphone, il pouvait toujours contacter Faith… Il se saisit du combiné puis commença à composer les quatre premiers chiffres avant de renoncer. C'était stupide, si elle était en patrouille, il ne devait pas la déranger, surtout si elle se trouvait en difficulté. Et dire qu'elle pouvait être entrain de se faire tirer dessus en ce moment, et il n'était pas au courant … Tout ça à cause de ses états d'âme ! Quel crétin il faisait. Il n'était pas là pour la protéger alors qu'il le devrait ! Il se saisit de son blouson pour sortir et ouvrit la porte. Il lâcha ses affaires et recula, horrifié.

Lyssia : Salut mon cœur… 

TBC...


	11. un acte désespéré

Note : Dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, et oui je sais la fin est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça qui sait, peut –être une fic en un ou deux chapitres par la suite ;o)  
Ah oui, me tuer ne servira à rien ! 

Bosco claqua la porte immédiatement puis la verrouilla.

Bosco : Non, tu n'es pas réelle ! Vas t'en !

Il rêvait, non, il cauchemardait ! Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il avait eu l'impression, ces derniers temps, d'aller si bien. Etait-il fou ? Symptôme post traumatique, combien de fois lui avait-on balancé cette phrase. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, qu'il était traumatisé ? Qu'il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir ?

Lyssia : Mon cœur alors tu me fuis ?   
Bosco : Vas t'en !

Bosco se bouchât les oreilles les oreilles, et se réfugia dans la cuisine, il tournait en rond. La voix de Lyssia se faisait de plus en plus présente dans sa tête, des murmures vaguent qui s'accroissaient…

Lyssia : C'est de ta faute Bosco… Uniquement de ta faute  
Bosco : NON !

Il se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, peut-être que s'il s'isolait elle ne reviendrait pas. Il pensait l'avoir affronté, vaincu même, mais ce n'était pas si simple…

Lyssia : Non, chéri, ce n'est pas si simple. Tu sais qu'il n'y qu'un seul moyen de t'en sortir !   
Bosco : FICHE LE CAMP ! Fiche le camp, laisse moi tranquille ! 

Ses derniers mots retentirent dans un faible sanglot, il était seul, tout seul, ses amis ne pouvaient rien faire, c'était peut-être ça le problème, il s'était trop accroché à eux, il avait trop compté sur eux, mais face à ça ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui.

Lyssia : Tu es seul Bosco, tu l'es et tu l'as toujours été, depuis le moment ou tu m'as suivi ! Dès le soir ou tu m'as rencontré  
Bosco : Arrête ! Stop ! Je t'en prie

Il pleurait maintenant, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. 

Lyssia : Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien

Il ouvrit les yeux, sa cuisine s'était transformée bizarrement, tout était noir, et cette puanteur fétide… Il ressentit à ce moment là une vive douleur au niveau des côtes, il cria de toutes ses forces, il voyait du sang couler par terre. Son doigt n'était plus là, ses bras et son torse étaient tailladés de partout.

Bosco : ARRETE CA ! ARRETE CA ! Je ne t'ai rien fais ! Laisse moi   
Paterson : Pourquoi te laisser ?

Non, pas lui, pas cet homme, ce tortionnaire… encore un de plus. Bosco avait de plus en plus mal, il paniquait. L'air devenait rare dans ses poumons, il suffoquait. Il se déplaça tant bien que mal jusqu'à être coincé contre l'un des murs de cette cave et vit Lyssia et Paterson, rigolant devant lui, se déplaçant vers lui, tendant leurs mains dans sa direction. Avec tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons, il cria, hurla même puis se redressa. Il était à nouveau chez lui, mais ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. On l'avait prévenu ; Hayes lui avait dit que les douleurs physiques étaient liées au psychique, dès qu'il revivrait une scène de son enlèvement, il les ressentirait… Mais pendant encore combien de temps devrait-il subir ça ?

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout de force, il ne dormirait donc plus jamais tranquille, sans faire ces cauchemars sordides, maintenant il les faisait même éveillé, cela ne s'était pas produit depuis un bout de temps, il se sentait pourtant plus vif ces derniers jours, il redevenait joyeux et recommençait à s'habituer, à prendre goût à la vie. Et en un millième de seconde, ce soir, tout avait à nouveau basculé. Il se sentit mal, il se précipita aux toilettes juste à temps pour rendre ce qu'il avait mangé, c'est-à-dire quasiment rien. L'appétit lui était récemment revenu, mais aujourd'hui il ne s'était pas vraiment senti au mieux de sa forme, ce matin il s'était réveillé en sursaut, de l'un de ses tourments nocturnes, qui revenaient le hanter. Il avait rêvé de Lyssia, de Paterson, il avait revécu trait pour trait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ses quatre heures d'enfermement et de tortures acharnées. Son premier cauchemar depuis des semaines, et ensuite il avait craqué… craqué au commissariat, il s'était promis de ne rien dire, de garder cela rien que pour lui, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il détestait lorsque Faith le voyait comme il s'était comporté ce matin, mais il n'en pouvait plus.

En sortant de sa douche, les cicatrices qui jonchaient son corps et qu'il essayait à chaque fois d'oublier l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre ; il avait eu l'impression qu'elles sortaient de sa chaire plus que de raison, comme des gonflements purulents. Ca lui avait fait ça au tout départ, mais ça faisait presque cinq mois qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, bien sûr que si il les voyait tous les jours, mais tachait de les ignorer… et ça avait marché, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il se laissa vomir de nouveau, cette fois seulement de la bile sortie, il n'en pouvait plus, sa gorge irritée était en feu, ses poumons n'avaient plus d'air, il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Il se laissa aller en s'appuyant le long de sa baignoire, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser…

Lyssia : ta faute Bosco, uniquement de ta faute…

Les rires de Paterson et de Lyssia devenaient plus présents dans sa tête, ils les revoyaient rire face à lui

Lyssia : Comment vas-tu bébé Paterson : J'ai toujours détesté les flics…. Lyssia : La douleur ne dure qu'un moment… Paterson : je commence à en avoir marre de lui

Tout se faisait désormais confus dans sa tête ; se mélangeant… La douleur, les joies, les rires, les peines, la frayeur, le mal sinueux et mesquin, il était complètement perdu dans ses émotions.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, et après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, juste à côté de son miroir. Il se regarda dedans, mais ne vit que Paterson et Melonni derrière lui, il ne se concentrait plus. La douleur le fit revenir à la réalité ; il regarda son petit doigt, il était toujours présent et pourtant, Bosco sentait une douleur lancinante à sa base. D'une main tremblante, il fouilla dans sa pharmacie, il n'arrivait pas à prendre les produits, il s'énerva et fit tomber l'étagère d'un geste brusque, toutes les boites tombant dans l'évier. 

Bosco : MERD-E

Il commença à fouiller parmi les boites, puis retrouva les somnifères que lui avait prescris Hayes deux mois avant ainsi que ses anciennes pilules, celle d'avant son deuxième coma, datant d'avant cet incendie ou il avait eu envie de mourir. Il regarda et vit les trois nouvelles boites de pilules, celles prescrites pendant trois mois, une midi et soir, afin que sa jambe ne s'infecte pas. Il vit aussi une bouteille de Tylénol, il la prit puis alla déposer ses prises sur la table. Le Tylénol l'aiderait pour les mots de tête, et peut-être qu'une ou deux pilules l'aideraient pour la douleur… et les somnifères étaient justes là au cas où il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Car le fait était qu'il était vraiment fatigué, et qu'il avait besoin de récupérer.

« Bosco »

Il entendit le doux murmure de Lyssia, pendant cinq minutes il l'avait oublié, mais elle venait de le ramener dans la dure réalité. Il n'en pouvait plus, il mit la musique à fond et alluma la télé, avant d'aller fouiller dans le meuble en dessous de son magnétoscope. Il vira quelques affaires avant de tomber sur une bouteille de Ballantin's, une de ces prestigieuses bouteilles de Whisky que l'on vous offre à votre anniversaire, et encore ! Bosco se souvenait de cet anniversaire, cette bouteille, c'était sa mère qui lui avait donné, et il ne l'avait jamais **ouverte** depuis trois ans. Mais ce soir il n'avait plus que ça ; peut-être qu'un verre lui ferait oublier ses blessures, de toutes sortes qu'elles soient.

Il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille sous les rires sous-jacents de Melonni et Rick, puis se versa un verre qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de déguster, il l'avala cul sec avant de s'en resservir un deuxième. Il s'installa sur son sofa, devant sa télé, avec son verre et la bouteille juste à côté de lui, puis n'y tenant plus, il ouvrit les boites de pilules une à une, comme à chaque fois, puis les déposa les unes à côtés des autres, et commença à verser une pilule de chaque boite dans sa main, afin de prendre le strict nécessaire. Il allait reposer la dernière boite lorsque son portable sonna, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il donna un coup de genoux dans la table basse en verre sur laquelle se trouvaient les médicaments ; tout tomba et se mélangea. Bosco jura entre ses dents. Quel crétin. Son portable continuait de sonner mais il fallait qu'il retrouve ses pilules anti-douleur et qu'il en prenne une, ça devenait urgent.

Il commença à trier les pilules mais ses mains se faisaient tremblantes et il commençait à suer. Les rires de Paterson et Melonni étaient toujours présents, sans qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser. Il but à nouveau une gorgée de whisky, puis s'énervant, cogna contre la table, faisant les pilules se mélanger une fois encore.

Bosco : PUTAIN ! 

Il se saisit de deux pilules et les avala avec le whisky, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il était à bout, il devait appeler quelqu'un, Faith ? Hors de question ! Elle devait être entrain de manger à cette heure et de plus elle avait sa famille. Le Docteur Brickman ? Il n'était pas là ! Ty ? Que pourrait-il bien lui dire : « Hé salut mon pote, je deviens fou t'aurais pas une idée ? » Non c'était stupide !

Il se leva mais fut prit d'un violent vertige qui le fit se rasseoir. Son mal de tête n'avait pas disparu, il se saisit de la bouteille de Tylénol puis en but une grosse gorgée directement au goulot avant de la refermer. Il espérait que ça l'apaiserait, il ne pourrait pas dormir comme ça. Il fallait qu'il réessaye d'avoir le médecin, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le calmer. Il se leva prudemment cette fois puis se dirigea vers le téléphone. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, il ne se sentait pas si bien, mais en ce moment c'était monnaie courante. Lyssia et Paterson avaient disparu mais leurs voix étaient toujours présentes, comme dans un long murmure, et Bosco souffrait. Il composa le numéro de Brickman, il le connaissait par cœur, puis retourna se rasseoir sur le sofa. Ses yeux le démangeaient, ses oreilles bourdonnaient… 

En attendant toute réponse, il reprit une des pilules se trouvant sur la table, le moindre de ses muscles le rappelait à l'ordre. Une nouvelle fois il attendit, une nouvelle fois il tomba sur le répondeur. Bosco était en larmes, complètement paniqué, perdu, seul…

… Laissez un message après le bip.

Bosco : Doc ? Doc t'es là… S'il te plaît décroche si tu m'entends…

Bosco faisait tout pour contenir ses sanglots et sa terreur mais il se lâcha.

Bosco : Doc… Hayes ! Docteur Brickman je vous en supplie ! S'il te plaît !... Je … je ne sais pas quoi faire ils sont … ils veulent me faire du mal je ne sais pas comment les en empêcher… Je ne suis pas fou Doc crois-moi… Tu… Vous… Aidez moi je vous en supplie !

Bosco raccrocha après avoir laissé le silence s'écouler, il ne savait plus s'il fallait dire « tu » ou « vous » il était seul, désormais.

Lyssia : Seul, comme toujours…  
Bosco : Non ! Non vas t'en, vas t'en…

Il dit cela en pleurant et en se recroquevillant ! Puis il sursauta en avant et se reversa un verre de whisky avant de prendre une, puis deux pilules ! Il voulait que son mal de tête s'arrête, que les voix s'arrêtent, que les hallucinations s'arrêtent. Il voulait dormir ! Il n'avait que ça à faire

Lyssia : Continue mon amour, il n'y a que ça à faire !  
Bosco : LACHE MOI  
Lyssia : Je te promets de disparaître par la suite ! 

De colère, de rage, de haine et surtout de désespoir, Bosco fourra une poignée de pilules qu'il avala au goulot de la bouteille de whisky, puis recommença. Il se saisit de trois pilules qu'il fourra avec vigueur dans sa bouche avant de les avaler… Le whisky ne lui faisait plus rien, sa gorge ne le brûlait même pas, et son estomac ne disait encore rien. Alors il recommença, encore et encore, voulant fuir les bruits, voulant rester seul, désirant seulement dormir.

Puis soudain plus rien, sauf la musique et le bruit de la télé, il ouvrit les yeux, ses lampes étaient légèrement allumées, les pièces étaient tamisées, et lui était … SEUL ! Elle… Ils étaient partis, tous les deux ! Il regarda autour de lui, se redressant, puis sourit, il avait gagné ? En tout cas pour ce soir. Il s'affaissa dans son canapé pour regarder la télé, mais se sentit tout de suite bizarre. Il était encore malade, ça ne faisait aucun doute, sauf que cette fois…

Cette fois sa vision devenait floue… Il se redressa et se mit debout mais s'écroula aussitôt au sol, tout se déformait autour de lui. Il se sentait nauséeux, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il tenta de se relever mais ne pu que ramper pour prendre le téléphone. La lampe était plus grosse, difforme aussi, le téléphone avait l'air petit, gonflé…

Bosco secoua la tête et revint, péniblement et toujours en rampant jusqu'à son sofa. Il y monta avec grande peine. Son ventre le lacérait et sa gorge, qui était insensible deux minutes avant, était devenue irritée. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant fatigué de sa vie. Il fit tomber le téléphone, il se tourna sur le côté pour le ramasser et lorsqu'il se redressa, il comprit…

…Il venait de faire une bêtise, une grosse bêtise, sans doute la plus grosse et la dernière de sa vie. Sur la table basse devant lui qui avait regorgée d'une centaine de pilules dix minutes auparavant, qui formait comme un napperon, ne restait plus que quelques pilules parsemées à un bout et à l'autre de la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer, et il se sentait si faible… Il composa le numéro du portable de Faith sans ouvrir les yeux, il avait tellement l'habitude…

Faith : Allô ?

Le Docteur Hayes Brickman montait quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il arriva à son bureau. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait être passé ?

Shawn : Tu l'as ?  
Hayes : Deux secondes   
Shawn : Papa presse toi !

Le médecin regarda son fils de 14 ans. Celui-ci trépignait d'impatience, c'était l'anniversaire de sa mère ce soir et dans leur famille c'était sacré. Il lui avait acheté un cadeau et mourrait d'envie de le lui offrir. Quant à son père c'était la même chose, à cela près qu'il avait perdu son cadeau !

Hayes : Shawn, chéri, regarde par là bas tu veux  
Shawn : Ah les vieux ! Plus vous vieillissez moins vous avez de cervelle !

Il secoua la tête négativement puis se mit à chercher l'emballage rouge qui contenait le cadeau de son père. Hayes releva la tête puis commença à chercher dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il se redressa et vit son répondeur. Il le mit en route… Deux messages !

« Doc c'est… c'est Bosco…j'espérai vous avoir ce soir mais… mais c'est loupé, hein ? »

Bosco commença à pleurer, Hayes l'entendit, il entendit les sanglots dans la voix du jeune flic ; il savait que celui-là ne l'appelait que s'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, encore plus avec la deuxième partie du message.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler Doc… Je vous en prie ! » 

Bosco lui paraissait ne pas aller bien. Il écouta le second message.

« Doc ? Doc t'es là… S'il te plaît décroche si tu m'entends… » 

Hayes sentit la terreur dans la voix du policier, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais alors vu chez lui. Il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter.

« Doc… Hayes ! Docteur Brickman je vous en supplie ! S'il te plaît !... Je … je ne sais pas quoi faire ils sont … ils veulent me faire du mal je ne sais pas comment les en empêcher… Je ne suis pas fou Doc crois-moi… Tu… Vous… Aidez moi je vous en supplie ! » 

Devant le trouble de son patient, le sang de Hayes ne fit qu'un tour. Sa voix, cette voix qui s'était affaiblie entre les deux messages ! Hayes avait déjà eu à faire à des patients dépressifs, et même si Bosco allait mieux, il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour ce jeune homme dont il s'était pris de sympathie. Il sortit son carnet et composa le numéro de Bosco. Il attendit… Occupé… Son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose au policier…

Shawn : Je l'ai !

Il arriva en vainqueur, brandissant le cadeau. Devant l'interdit de son père et son manque de réaction, Shawn s'approcha.

Shawn : Papa ? Tu vas bien ?  
Hayes : Oui… Ecoute reste ici je dois aller voir quelqu'un, je vais appeler Betti elle va venir te chercher.  
Shawn : Mais…  
Hayes : T'en fais pas je ne serais pas long… Il embrassa son fils sur le front… Je reviens

Il s'en alla dans les escaliers en courant, le portable à l'oreille.

Shawn : Et l'anniversaire de maman !... Pfou les vieux tous les mêmes ! 

Faith décrocha son portable lorsqu'elle entendit la deuxième sonnerie. Elle reconnue le numéro de Bosco. Elle était en pose repas, avec Sully, Ty, Alex, Carlos, Kim, Doc, Jimmy, et certains autres pompiers.

Chacun s'arrêta de rire et le silence se fit lorsque Faith décrocha. 

Faith : Allô ?  
Bosco : Fai…Faith…  
Faith : Bosco ?

Sa voix était lente, molle, sans vie, sans expression. Faith sentie la panique monter, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait bu, non, c'était autre chose. Mais quoi ? 

Faith : Bosco qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as bu ?

Les autres regardèrent Faith, inquiets. Ils savaient que Bosco avait besoin d'aide.

Bosco : Je… je suis désolé…   
Faith : Bosco, pourquoi ?  
Bosco : Pour tout… Po… Pour avoir gâché…ché toute ta v… toute ta vie.   
Faith : Mais de quoi tu parles tu n'as rien gâché du tout ! Dis moi ce qui se passe.  
Bosco : je… tu seras tranquille dé… désormais…  
Faith : QUOI ?

Les autres la regardaient anxieusement. Son sang ne fit q'un tour, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami.

Bosco : Faith…  
Faith : Oui ?  
Bosco : Je… Je crois que… que j'ai fais une bêtise !

Faith comprit à ce moment là, elle sauta de sa chaise.

Faith : Bosco ? Bosco t'es toujours là ?  
Bosco : Ou…Ouais  
Faith : Parle moi d'accord, on arrive ! Reste avec moi, parle moi  
Bosco : F… Faith ?  
Faith : Oui ?  
Bosco : J'ai tout gâché, hein ?

Ty : Qu'est-ce qui se passe !  
Faith : Doc, je crois qu'il… qu'il  
Doc : Qu'il quoi ?  
Faith : Qu'il tente de se suicider

Un « QUOI » retentit.

Doc : Passe moi ça !

Faith lui passa le portable.

Doc : Bosco ?  
Bosco : Doc ?  
Doc : Oui, c'est bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là  
Bosco : Je… pilule…  
Doc : T'as pris des pilules ?  
Bosco : Ouais !   
Doc : Combien…

Silence.

Doc : Combien Bosco !   
Bosco : je… je sais pas… je sais plus… c… c'était contre eux….

Doc sentait que la voix de Bosco devenait de plus en plus faible à chaque fois. Et cela l'inquiétait. Il aimait bien ce jeune, il avait traversé des épreuves horribles, bien pires que beaucoup de personnes en toute une vie ; et il avait appris à découvrir certains de ses côtés qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir exister… Et pourtant.

Doc : On arrive ! D'accord ? Tiens le coup Bosco !

Doc redonna le portable à Faith.

Doc : Monte avec moi ! Et tiens le éveillé ! C'est très important !

Chacun se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers son véhicule de service. Même les pompiers y allèrent. Tout le monde démarra, Faith tenait Bosco au téléphone du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tandis que Doc conduisait à toute vitesse. Carlos était monté avec Gusler.

Faith : Bosco ? T'es toujours avec moi partenaire ?  
Bosco : J'ai… j'ai mal Faith, j'ai mal

Faith sentit son cœur se briser aux paroles de son ami.

Faith : Je suis bientôt là, accroche toi !  
Bosco : J'en peux plus… fatigué  
Faith : Non BOSCO !

Doc tourna la tête vers Faith, elle lui rendit un regard.

Doc : Non, non, non, il n'a pas le droit de renoncer, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il s'est tiré de tout ! Bosco écoute moi espèce d'andouille me fais pas ce coup là !

Doc hurlait dans l'ambulance. Faith sentit les larmes monter. Son partenaire, son meilleur ami lui disait adieu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Elle aurait dû savoir, ce matin il n'allait pas bien, elle aurait dû prévoir ! 

Faith : Boz ? Ca va aller, tu m'entends ?  
Bosco : Non… Faith…Pl…Plus jamais ça n'ira… y'a que… que ce moyen  
Faith : Non, non, non, si on cherche je suis sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose, mais Bosco ne me fais pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi, Boz.  
Bosco : Je…l'ai pas fais exprès… Pardon !

Sa voix s'affadissait. Faith l'entendait à peine. Bosco pleurait, elle pouvait le dire. Elle-même se laissait aller. Doc roulait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Ils étaient presque chez lui.

Faith : Bosco tu te rappelles cette promesse que tu m'as faite ? Tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne me laisserais seule, Boz, tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour me protéger, et tu as toujours tenu tes promesses, alors je t'en prie Bosco, tiens celle là. Une fois de plus, je t'en prie.  
Bosco : De toutes les choses qui… qui me sont arrivées dans la vie… tu en es la plus belle !

Faith se mit à pleurer plus durement. Elle entendit un soupire suivit d'un murmure dans le téléphone… Son ami venait de lui dire au revoir. 

Bosco lâcha le téléphone, qui tomba à terre, puis ferma les yeux.

Faith : Bosco ? BOSCO ? Réponds moi ! Oh mon Dieu ! DOC !  
Doc : On y est presque…

Hayes descendit de sa voiture et se mit à courir vers l'entrée de l'immeuble de son patient. IL sonna au nom de Maurice Boscorelli mais personne ne répondit.

Hayes : Hé merde ! Allez Maurice ne me fais pas ça !

Un homme descendit et sortit de l'immeuble, Brickman en profita pour se jeter à l'intérieur. 2èeme étage, Bosco habitait au deuxième étage. Hayes ne voulait pas prendre le risque de prendre un ascenseur qui tombe en panne, il se mit à gravir les escaliers.

Doc arrêta l'ambulance précipitamment, Alex, dans celle de derrière, fit exactement la même chose, tout comme les pompiers et les deux patrouilleuses. Les secouristes prirent leurs affaires, et les huit amis entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble dont la porte était restée **ouverte**, puis ils s'engagèrent par les escaliers à vive allure.

Ils arrivèrent et purent voir un homme frapper violemment à la porte de Bosco. Faith le reconnu. Elle se précipita vers lui.

Faith : Dr Brickman  
Hayes : Officier Yokas

Faith sentie son sang ne faire qu'un tour

Faith : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là  
Hayes : J'ai fermé plus tôt ce soir, je suis retourné au bureau et j'ai entendu deux messages de Maurice sur mon répondeur, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, je me suis précipité ici mais il ne répond pas.

Jimmy, DK et Walsh s'avancèrent vers la porte.

Jimmy : Poussez vous

Les autres s'exécutèrent, les pompiers fracassèrent la porte. Chacun entra, Faith la première. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans l'appartement.

Kim : Bosco ?  
Jimmy : Boz !  
Ty : Tu es là ? Répond  
Sully : Aller ! 

Ils continuèrent à regarder autour d'eux, puis se dirigèrent vers le salon. Chacun s'arrêta net. 

Faith : Non !

Elle se précipita vers le corps de son ami puis s'agenouilla près de lui, Doc à ses trousses.

Faith : Oh mon dieu non, non !  
Doc : Faith !   
Faith : NON !

FINI !


End file.
